Love and Hate
by X Livi4eva X
Summary: In a world full of racism and ruled by the Crosses, the Noughts have had enough and war breaks out between the two races. When England becomes a battlefield, how will Sephy and Callum be together? Or will their love be torn apart? R&R
1. First Day Of School

**WARNING: Contains minor racism phrases and bad language. **

**The characters behave this way and I tried to make it as realistic as I could. I do not mean any harm or offence to any one. Thank you, enjoy the story!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

Life is too short, that's why I make the most of each day in every possible way. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who does; God gave us life and we should be thankful for it. The only problem is that God doomed my life when I was born. Why does the colour of my skin come before my personality? 'The colour of a man's skin is less important than his courage and determination' Shakespeare once said.

My skin is as pale as the moon and my hair is the colour of mud. In other words, _I am a nought_. Most people say my kind were cursed when we were brought into this world and I might aswell be dead. But I disagree, God created us for a reason and one day that reason will be made clear.

Mum interrupted my thoughts by knocking on my bedroom door. I stopped chewing the lid of my pen as I spun around on my chair to face her. She stood in the doorway like she was afraid to come in.

'Dinner's on the table, Callum,' she told me with a smile and our eyes met. The eye contact broke when she marched back down the staircase. At the thought of food, I dropped my pen onto my desk and followed her. Homework could wait, I was ravenous.

When I entered the kitchen, my eyes came across Dad who sat at the dinner table reading today's newspaper. An empty chair was next to him, reserved for Mum. Next to it was Jude, his eyes narrowed at his fork and his hair ruffled. The chair opposite him was empty, the chair which my sister Lynette once sat on and ate with us.

Almost a year ago, Lynette walked in front of a car and was instantly killed. I still remember seeing the police at our door and hearing mum's non-stop screaming. I remember seeing Jude's liquid eyes and Dad's serious face. Everything felt like a dream at that moment, and my life still does.

Coming back to reality, I sat down next to Lynette's empty chair and played with my cutlery. None of us spoke or even glanced at eachother. When Mum joined us at the table, we began to eat our pasta bake and drink our fresh milk.

'How was your first day at school, Callum?' Mum asked me and I pretended that I hadn't heard her.

'Your mother asked you a question, Callum,' Dad snapped and I glared at him. Why were they so obsessed with my life?

'Great,' I mumbled and I carried on eating.

'No it wasn't!' Shouted Jude across the table.

'Jude, don't shout,' interrupted Mum.

'From what I heard, your day was shit,' Jude carried on.

'Jude, watch your mouth!' Yelled Dad but Jude didn't even glance at him.

'All the Crosses were cheering outside the school gates saying 'NO BLANKERS IN OUR SCHOOL'. Then that Nought girl got punched in the face, didn't she? Here comes the good bit, your dagger friend comes in and tells everyone they're behaving like animals.'

Furiously, I jumped to my feet and glared at him. I could feel my face getting red and my blood boiling.

'Don't call her that,' I hissed and Jude only smirked.

'That's what she is though, isn't she? A dagger bitch. Just like your a blanker, and blankers shouldn't go to school,' he snarled.

'That's enough, Jude!' Dad exclaimed, thank God for that. If Dad hadn't have stopped him, I would have and it would have been in a violent way.

'We're very proud of Callum being one of the four Noughts who get to go to school,' added Mum with her eyes focused on my idiotic brother.

'I wouldn't have got in if it wasn't for Sephy,' I murmured quietly but loud enough for them to hear.

_-Silence-_

'I thought we told you never to see that girl again,' Mum told me as if I didn't know.

'You wanted me to get into school, didn't you?' I asked and Mum's gaze dropped. 'Sephy provided me with the knowledge I needed to know for the test.'

'Yes and we're grateful for that but you violated my orders.'

'What do you have against her?'

'You know what they did to your mother,' Dad butted in and Mum sighed sadly.

'Leave it, Ryan. He'll never understand,' she sighed and Dad carried on eating.

'Yes I do understand!' I cried and he looked up from his plate. 'I know Mrs Hadely fired you from being Sephy's nurse. But what happened between you two is not mine or Sephy's business. You worked with Sephy all your life, you know that she is innocent and is definetly not like her mother.'

'We don't speak of the Hadelys in this house, Callum, you know that. Now sit down,' Dad said and I obeyed his orders. Why can't I be friends with Sephy? Mum and Dad hate her just because she's a Cross. Anway, she had really pissed me off to day...

**SEPHY**

All four of us sat on the couch in the lounge watching the news. Nervously, I glanced at Dad who had his legs crossed and his fingers tapping his chin. He had his serious look on, did he already know? Mum was sat next to him, her black hair tied back in a bun and her dark eyes focused on the television. Minnie sat next to me reading her book and twisting strands of her dark hair with her finger.

The room was awkwardly silent and I grew uncomfortable. My fingers tapped my thigh as I fixed my eyes to the television; dreading what was going to come next.

_Today, four Noughts attended Heathcroft High School around nine o'clock in the morning._

Minnie tutted and went back to reading her book. After rolling my eyes, I glanced at her and went back to watching the news.

_At first, all didn't go well for the pale-skinned new comers when most of Heathcroft's students protested outside the school that they wouldn't have Noughts in their school._

_'NO BLANKERS IN OUR SCHOOL!' They could be heard screeching in the background of the newsreporter._

The screen turned to the protesters screaming and shouting outside the door to the school building with posters and signed in their hands. All my friends were in the crowd and it made me feel betrayed. The camera zoomed in on the four noughts trying to enter the school. I spotted Callum immediately next to a fair haired nought girl. His grey eyes and dark brown hair could be spotted in a crowd of thousands. The girl was trying to get as close to himas she could, thinking she would be safe at his side.

_The protesters felt victorious when a nought called Shania was punched in the face and fell to the ground..._

Callum was now on his knees, trying to help the poor girl to her feet. When I noticed her head was bleeding, I felt sorry for her.

_Persephone Hadely, daughter of Kamal Hadely had a hand in stopping the fracas..._

'I'm going to my room. I've got homework to do,' I said and I leapt to my feet.

It was too late.

The camera zoomed in on my little self in the huge crowd.

_'STOP!' I screamed at the top of my lungs from the television screen. The crowd carried on protesting as loud as they could. 'STOP! STOP IT NOW! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU SOUND LIKE?' The crowd fell silent and turned to face me, including Callum. 'YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE ANIMALS. L-LIKE BLANKERS!'_

I closed my eyes and sighed after I heard the word 'blankers'. Slowly, I sat back down and bowed my head, knowing that I was in serious trouble. In the screen, I could see Callum staring at me. His eyes wide with shock and his face expression blank. I had a clear image of his thoughts at that moment. _Did she really just say that? I can't believe she...no she can't...it seems real...she really did! _And so on; I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me.

Dad switched off the television and I looked up from my lap. All of my family members's eyes were on me.

'Explain yourself,' growled Dad as he sat back, wearing a face expression saying 'this will be interesting'.

'I don't what came over me,' I admitted with a sigh.

'Neither do we!' Shouted Mum, I knew she'd be the first to pop. 'Are you out of your mind?'

'Obviously.'

'She's just a blanker-lover,' smirked Minnie. I hated her and her pathetic little comments.

'No I'm not!' I spat and I crossed my arms like a spoiled six year old.

'You might as well go join them.'

'Shut your mouth you little-'

'I think that's enough for one night!' Dad interrupted us as he got to his feet and strolled over to the door. 'Sephy, you're grounded.' With that, he left us all silent in the room.

'You're so stupid,' Mum muttered under her breath, but I heard her.

'Touché,' I snapped back before getting up and leaving. Parents, I hate them!


	2. Lunchtime Meetings

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

The next school day came quickly and I prayed to God to keep me safe as I packed my school bag. My books were all the same colour and I forgot which was which so I just threw them all in and closed my bag.

'Callum, sweetie?' asked Mum from outside my bedroom door after she knocked on it twice. 'Are you ready for school?' I moaned quietly when I heard her voice and swung my bag over my shoulder.

'Yeah, mum,' I answered as I combed my hair in the mirror. After a moment of thinking, I pulled a face and messed up my hair again. I slipped on my new jet black shoes and threw my jacket over my shoulder.

As I opened the door, Mum smiled and gasped with surprise. For a moment I thought she was going to burst into tears.

'My little boy!' She exclaimed and she had to reach up on her tip toes to hold my head in her hands. Against my will, she bowed my head and kissed my forehead.

'Mum!' I moaned with embarressment and I pulled away. 'I'm not little anymore.'

'You always will be to me. Oh how smart you look! Ryan come and look at your son.'

Dad's head popped out from the doorway of his bedroom with a cigar in his mouth. His eyes studied me before returning to what he was doing. Mum rolled her eyes but smiled.

'Callum, why is your hair messed up?' she asked and her smile faded. 'I'll fix it for you.'

'No, mum,' I groaned as I shoved her hands away gently. 'It's meant to be like that.'

'It doesn't look good. Come here!'

I began to run down the stairs with Mum close behind me. On my way out, I grabbed a piece of toast from Jude's plate and disappeared out of the open door. I could still hear Mum shouting for me to come back in the background. After taking a bite of my toast, I smiled to myself and began to walk to school.

**SEPHY**

I spotted our Mercedes in its usual place, just outside the gates leading to our house. As I approached it, a strange man climbed out and opened one of the black doors for me. He had mousy-brown hair which lay flat and lank against his head, and ice-light, ghost-like blue eyes.

'Who are you?' I asked suspiciously.

'Karl, your new driver.'

'Where's Harry?' I slowly climbed into the car with my eyes still fixed on this 'Karl'.

'He decided to move on.'

'Without telling me?'

Karl shrugged and slammed the door shut. I watched him sit behind the wheel and start the car, a frown digging deep into my face.

'Where did he move on to?' I asked as we drove off.

'I don't know, Miss,' Karl replied and I assumed he was telling the truth.

'Why did he want to leave?'

'I don't know that either.'

'Where does Harry live?'

'Why, Miss Sephy?'

'I'd like to send him a Good Luck card.'

'If you give it to me, Miss, I'll make sure he gets it.'

Karl's eyes and mine met in the internal driver's mirror.

'Ok,' I said at last. What else could I say?

Harry wouldn't go away and leave me, not without saying goodbye first. I knew he wouldn't, he would never hurt me like that. Something horrible then ocurred to me.

'You...you r-really are my new driver, aren't you?'

'Of course, Miss Sephy. Your mother employed me this morning. I can show you my ID card if you'd like.' Karl's smile fitted fleetingly across his face.

I looked away because I had nothing else to say. Through the window, I saw people laughing and staring at me. What I had said yesterday had spread like the flu. I just hoped that God would protect me from what was going to come when I got to school.

The Mercedes parked just outside the school gates and I watched Karl climbed out of the driver's seat and open the door for me. Slowly, I stepped out and glanced around at the other students dotted around on the school ground.

With my bag hanging over my shoulder, I began to walk over to the school doors with my head bowed. Through the corner of my eye, I saw the others pointing and sniggering at me. This was not going to be a great day.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came and after getting my food from the dinnerladies, I glanced around intending to find a place to sit. As I walked over to my friends sat at a table, they gave me a horrible look before going back to what they were doing.<p>

'No room for blanker lovers on this table!' Laughed one of them and they all started laughing. It pains me to think that these people were once my friends and had respected me.

Sadly, I moved away from the table with my hands still clutched around the ends of my tray. Students threw scrunched up pieces of paper at me while laughing loudly. In the distance, I noticed a table in the far corner which most people called 'The Blanker Table'. A small group of noughts sat there eating their lunch peacefully; Callum was among them.

After reaching the table, I sat down next to a nought girl on the bench next to a nought girl. The four of them stared at me before giving eachother looks. I turned to the nought girl next to me and smiled.

'Hi,' I began still smiling. 'I'm Persephone, but you can call me Sephy!' I held out my hand and the girl looked down at it confusingly.

'Shania,' she finally said as she shook the hand.

'What a nice name. Is your head alright from yesterday?'

'Yes, I managed to get hold of a plaster. It's a shame they only sell brown plasters instead of white.'

'Yeah. It doesn't match your skin.'

Shania fell silent and I realised what I had said. In embarrassment, I bowed my head and began to eat my lunch. Callum was glaring at me and I began to feel uncomfortable.

'Callum, your food will get cold if you don't eat it,' I told him and he twitched in response.

'Do you two know eachother?' asked Shania almost surprised.

'Oh, yes! Callum and I grew up together, didn't we Callum? His Mum used to be my nurse.'

'Oh.'

We carried on eating until I was rudely interrupted by Mrs Bawden.

'Persephone Hadely, what on earth are you doing?' She snapped as I glared up at her.

'Eating my lunch,' I murmured and she scowled.

'Not on this table.'

'Yes I am, it's just a table.'

'You don't belong on this table.'

I narrowed my eyes and looked away.

'It's just a table,' I repeated but Mrs Bawden didn't give up.

'Remove yourself from this table at once!'

'No.'

Mrs Bawden looked shocked, like she had never heard the word 'no' before.

'I beg your pardon?' She asked and I looked up at her.

'No,' I said even louder and I had attracted the attention of the whole dining hall.

'Persephone, I give you one more chance. Remove yourself from this table or-'

'No!'

She reached out and grabbed me by my arm before pulling me to my feet and dragging me away from the table. I looked up at Callum and our eyes met. But he looked away in shame and carried on eating. Sadness invaded my feelings and my gaze dropped to the the ground. I let Mrs Bawden pull me out of the dining hall.


	3. The News

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p><strong>SEPHY<strong>

By now the school would have rang Mum and Dad about (how they like to put it) inappropriate behaviour. Inappropriate behaviour? What is so inappropriate about sitting at a table for God's sake! This doesn't bother me though, what does bother me is that Callum ignored me. When I helped him get into Heathcroft, I thought he realised how much he meant to me. Whenever we met up, I lied to my parents saying that I was going shopping with some friends. He doesn't realise how much I have done for him. And when I even try to talk with him at school, he's embarrassed.

My hair was blowing in the strong wind and my arms were wrapped around my shoulders as I walked out of the school. The playground was empty; everyone had gone home for it was now four o'clock and the headteacher had kept me in writing lines. _I will not be rude to teachers. I will not be rude to teachers. I will follow teacher's demands. I will follow teacher's demands..._

The Mercedes was parked just outside the school gates like it usually was. The door opened for me and I climbed in and fastened my seatbelt. I did not speak with Karl even though I had much to complain about. When he asked me about my day, I only grunted and he got the message that I wasn't in the mood for conversation.

We arrived home and I jumped out of the car. After slamming the door shut, I ran up to the house door and opened it immediately. All was unusually silent and it sent a shiver down my spine. As I strolled into the lounge, I realised that everyone was in there. Even the servants and the gardeners, even Sarah. Dad was home earliar than usual, he sat in his rocking chair glaring at the television. The servants in the doorway noticed me and moved out of the way so I can get in.

'Mum, Dad,' I began, thinking of how to explain my actions. 'I'm so sorry...'

My voice trailed away when I noticed what they were watching.

_News Flash_

_The riots have got worse over a number of hours. Burning cars and buildings are still strong all over England. We believe that the Liberation Militia is behind it all. Many Noughts have seen their devasting work and now join in. Ten Cross citizens have been injured in London during the attack. We fear that numbers may increase rapidly. _

_Kamal Hadely and Captain Charles have agreed to take immediate action. Police officers have been allowed to use water cannons on the raging Noughts and even violence if necessary. Ricardo Fidachi is believed to be the leader of the Liberation Militia, he sent us this letter:_

_The streets of England will run red with blood. Innocent Cross lives will be taken until we have equal rights. Us Noughts are no different to you Crosses and should be treated the same. We declare war upon the Crosses until we have what we want._

_Mr Hadely and Captain Charles have talked with the Royal Family. At this moment, Cross soldiers are being prepared for battle...whenever it will come. _

My heart crashed against my ribs and I stepped back in shock. I can't believe what my ears are hearing. My eyes adverted to my family: Mum was clutching Minnie's hand and Minnie's eyes were liquid. Dad had his serious face on and I realised he had a bunch of paperwork on his lap, I assume it is something to do with this war.

_With this _war. I repeated those three words in my head until I grew tired of hearing them. We were actually at war, but it is England against England; race against race. Nation against nation some people might say.

With the news on in the background, I wonder how long this war will go on for. Dad will never give in and I know that for sure. But will the Noughts give in? Surely not all the Noughts will go to war... And that was when it hit me. I imagined Callum fighting and killing every Cross in his path. Then he turned to me, his eyes full of anger and his hands wet with blood.

'Sephy,' Mum's croaky voice said quietly. She had interrupted my thoughts and I turned to face her. When I saw how distraught she was, I sat down at her feet and rested my head in her lap. Minnie burst into tears and cried into Mum's shoulder.

'It's going to be okay,' Mum managed to say without bursting into tears herself. But it isn't going to be okay, isn't it? England was at war with its own people, I only pray for our next generation.

**CALLUM**

Surely I was dreaming, surely I had not just heard that. We sat around our small old television, staring at the fuzzy screen. I was glaring at the screen but I wasn't listening to a word of it, I was only listening to the word _war_ repeating itself over and over again in my head.

Dad and Jude were grinning to themselves, what the fuck were they grinning at? Do they find this amusing? If they do they have some crazy frickin-

'Long live the Liberation Militia!' They chanted at the same time with their clenched fists in the air. My eyes widened and I turned to glare at them. Then it hit me, they were part of the Liberation Militia, weren't they? That is the reason why they are hardly ever home. And when Dad goes out at night I ask him where he is going, he tells me 'nowhere son, now go to bed'.

'Do you believe in their work?' I asked them and their chanting stopped. It was a stupid question because the answer was obvious.

'Yes, son. So should you,' replied Dad with a smile. 'Are you happy with the way those daggers treat us?'

'Don't call them that, Dad. What's wrong with you?'

'No, Callum,' interrupted Jude. 'What's wrong with _you?'_

My gaze turned to him and I narrowed my eyes.

'All your life, you've said nothing rude to us about Crosses,' Jude carried on. 'Maybe because you want to be one; because you're a dagger lover. Well now, you have no choice but to hate them. 'Cause every fucking one of them out there is going to hate you from now on.'

'SHUT UP!' I yelled as I jumped to my feet. 'Just shut up!'

'Why? Does the truth hurt?'

'Callum, son,' Dad said, trying to calm my anger. 'It is true, you need to stop loving the Crosses because they don't love us and they never will. It's time you fight for something worth fighting for. It's time you fight for _freedom._'

'For something I don't believe in?'

'You do believe in it, you're just refusing to admit it. They don't want us, son! You need to realise that.'

'You're wrong.'

'No, I'm not wrong. They look at us down their noses, what did we ever do to deserve this?'

I found myself with nothing else to say. Sighing, I sat down and held my head in my hands.

'Sephy is my friend,' I told them. 'She's done nothing wrong.'

'She thinks the same,' Mum joined in. 'All those Crosses do. You need to let the thought that Crosses are nice go. You need to let _Sephy _go.' My eyes were now full with tears.

'What did I ever do to deserve this?' Mum placed her warm hand on my back and half-smiled.

'Nothing. You did nothing, that is why we must fight for equal rights.'

What they are saying, was true. The Crosses are horrible towards us and it needs to stop. Sephy is just like them, just like a dagger. And she always will be...


	4. Partings

_**Sorry guys if this chapter isn't very good. I just had my HPV jab and I'm feeling really sore and tired!**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

><p><strong>SEPHY<strong>

I spent the entire evening moaning and sobbing quietly in my bedroom. All I needed was to be alone. Minnie and Mum offered me food and drink which I refused easily. My life was going so wrong and I think to myself: what have I done to deserve this?

Callum was probably worrying like I am; well I hope he is anyway. If he wasn't then...then I don't know how I'd feel. What Callum and I have, the only way to put it is that it's different. Sometimes we hate eachother, sometimes we don't. But I know that he would never leave me, he couldn't.

After wiping the tears off my face, I stood up and left my bedroom silently. No one noticed me or paid any attention to me. The house was completely silent. All the servants had been sacked for they were all Noughts. Even Karl was not going to drive me to school anymore. We would have to do everything for ourselves.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my shoes and my jacket. As fast as I could, I put them and left the house without a second thought. I had to see Callum, I'll go to his house if I have to. I just need to know that he is okay. But these are dangerous times now, even a girl like me knows that.

When I reached Callum's house, I threw stones at his window until he opened it and his eyes widened. The window closed and the next thing I knew, Callum was opening the house door and strolling towards me.

'What are you doing here?' asked Callum, almost growling.

'I just wanted to see you because of...' my voice trailed away when I saw the anger in his face. Never before had he looked at me this way. 'What's wrong?'

'You is what is wrong! Why are you here?'

'I wanted to see you. This war may stop us from being together.'

'Good.'

'You don't mean that. Callum, lets run away together.'

'Run away?'

'Yes, we don't need anything. We got eachother.'

Callum was staring at me as if I was stupid.

'The world isn't a dream, Sephy!' He snapped and his voice scared me. 'You need to wake up from the fairytale you think you're in. We aren't meant to be together. So just go away.'

'Callum!' I cried as he turned his back on me. Tears rolled down my face like a waterfall and I could feel them roll into my mouth. The bitter taste of salt made me want to throw up. Callum stopped in his tracks and turned slightly to face me. 'You don't meet this, you know you don't.'

'Get lost, Sephy. Go back to your _own kind. _You're dead to me.'

With that, he walked away and left me in the darkness of the night. At that moment, I wanted to disappear into thin air. I wanted him to run back to me and hold me in his arms and tell me he was sorry. But he didn't, he just walked away as if I was nothing. Then it hit me; I was his past, the war was his future.

On my way home, I pictured Callum in the war. Smiling as he fired his gun at innocent fleeing Cross citizens. Then he saw me, running among them. Our eyes met for a split second until he pulled the trigger and watched me fall.

My fingers tremble at this terrible thought as I open the house door and close it behind me.

'Persephone Hadely!' Shouted Mum from across the hallway. 'Where have you been?' She seemed to have been expecting me.

Ignoring her question, I walked past her and ran up the the stairs. In the background, I could hear her shouting for me to come back. After slamming my bedroom door shut, I broke down onto the floor and cried. Callum had told me to return to my _own kind_. He hated me like he now hated every other Cross. Thinking back to when I asked him to run away with me, I felt stupid and pathetic. No wonder Callum had stared at me like I was crazy.

**Callum**

After I had sent Sephy away, part of me felt bad. I sat in the living room watching television to see if there were any updates on the war. General Charles were bringing in Cross soldiers pretty quickly. I wondered if Ricardo (the Liberation Militia leader) was also getting Nought soldiers.

No Nought ever went out in the streets anymore, I didn't blame them. We would probably get shot if we were seen in the streets.

Days passed and I hadn't seen the sunlight in days. All the curtains were closed through out the day because Mum was worried that we would be attacked. She panicked when Dad and Jude went out in the dark every day. I assume to the Liberation Militia camp.

The school had kicked all the Noughts out. I knew they wouldn't let us stay for long. To be honest, I would rather stay here and be safe than get an education. Jude use to ask me all the time if I still liked that 'dagger bitch' Sephy. I always ignored him but he knew that I had not contacted her in days.

Sometimes I thought about her. I wondered if she was safe and had moved on. Now that I had told her those things, does she hate me too? Does she hate all us Noughts? Sometimes I think I judged Sephy too quickly. Maybe when she looked at a Cross man and a Nought man she see two perfect people. But I'll never know what she thinks now; she probably doesn't want to see me.

One night when Jude and Dad returned, Jude asked the same question he always asked 'do you still like that dagger bitch Sephy?'

That was then I lost it and jumped to my feet.

'NO JUDE!' I yelled loudly and I caught everyone's attention. 'I don't like Sephy anymore or Crosses! Happy? I said it!' Gasping for breath, I sat back down again and glared at the television. Dad and Jude just looked at eachother.

'He's ready,' Jude told Dad and Dad nodded in agreement. I narrowed my eyes and turned my head in their direction.

'Ready for what?' I asked suspiciously, wanting to know what they were planning.

Dad stepped forward with a pathetic grin on his face.

'Son, you're ready for war.'


	5. Dinner Party

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

><p><strong>SEPHY<strong>

My bedroom was becoming my favourite place now. I could just be alone and relax, that was the best thing for me now. This whole war thing has really affected me more than I thought it had. And Callum… NO SEPHY! I don't need him; he doesn't even need to enter my thoughts. He made his thoughts clear about me that night. Maybe this war was good for me, I've been given a chance to change my life forever; no matter who wins.

Mum knocked before opening my bedroom door. I swivelled around on my chair to face her with book in my hand.

'Put on that dark blue dress I brought you a few weeks away,' she told me and I glared at her confusingly.

'Why?' I asked, 'where are we going?'

'To a dinner party.'

'Yay,' I murmured sarcastically.

'Do what I say!' Mum snapped before leaving the room. So I did put on my dress, it took a couple of tries but I did it in the end.

When I got downstairs, Mum, Dad and Minnie were waiting in the hallway. Dad was wearing his best suit, Minnie was wearing something which looked like Grandma's ball gown and Mum was wearing a silk red dress.

Dad drove the Mercedes to the dinner party (because Karl had been fired). On the way, I admired the sceneary. A Nought woman was being chased by the street by two Cross men. Mum and Minnie ignored it but I wanted to help her.

We arrived outside a mansion which looked quite quiet from the outside. But when we went inside, it was crowded with important dressed-up people. Men greeted Dad by shaking hands and exchanging smiles. Mum stood at his side like she was his assistant.

At that moment, I realised that Minnie was walking around with her head held high trying to fit in with the important people. I smiled to hold my laughter and looked away.

In the crowds of people, I lost my family and spent a while searching for them. When I found them, they were having a conversation with a family of three.

At first, they did not notice me when I joined them. But Mum pulled me forward by my arm.

'Mr and Mrs Forshaw,' she began. 'This is my youngest daughter Persephone.' I slowly removed her hand from my arm and I turned to face Mr and Mrs Forshaw.

Mr Forshaw was a bald-headed rather large man wearing a suit with a matching black tie. His light brown eyes studied me as if I was some kind of alien. On the other, Mrs Forshaw was very skinny and had slick black hair which fell to just above her shoulders.

'Such beautiful daughters, Mrs Hadely!' Gasped Mrs Forshaw dramatically. Minnie and I glanced at eachother awkwardly. 'This is our son Stefan.'

She brought forward a tall handsome boy with black cornrows which fell to just above the bottom of his kneck. He was wearing a similar suit to the one his Dad was wearing. He looked about a year older than me and had dark brown eyes.

My gaze turned to Minnie who was obviously in love with the guy. Smiling to myself, I tried not to laugh out loud.

'Girls, there are some drinks over there,' Mum signalled to the punch table so Minnie and I walked over to it.

'You like him,' I laughed as I poured myself a glass of punch.

'Have you seen him?' Minnie gasped. For a moment I thought she was going to faint. 'He's beautiful!'

'A boy can't be 'beautiful'.'

'Only special boys can be. And trust me he's special.'

Before I took a sip of my punch, I allowed myself a quick giggle.

'But Minnie, he's way younger than you!' I laughed and Minnie's smile turned into a frown.

'Oh,' she sniffled and then turned to me. 'You can have him.'

'Me?' Callum entered my thoughts and I looked away. 'I don't like him.'

'Don't be ridiclious,' Minnie snapped and I looked back at her. 'No one can't not like him.'

'You're looking at someone,' I murmured before finishing the rest of my punch.

Minnie tilted her head to the left and sighed.

'Sephy, what's wrong?' she asked, I gave her a long hard stare.

'Nothing,' I lied as I slammed my paper cup down onto the table.

'I know when something is wrong. You act all weird.'

'You're wrong.'

'Is it about that boy Callum?' My body froze and for a moment my heart skipped a beat. Minnie's lips curved into a cruel smile and she leaned against the table.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' I managed but Minnie only laughed sarcastically.

'I'm not stupid, I see you sneak out of the house to meet up with him at the beach. This war has torn your 'love' apart, hasn't it?'

My eyes were liquid and I looked down sadly.

'I never loved Callum,' I lied again. Each word was a punch in my stomach and I wanted to burst into tears. Minnie saw how upset I was and stopped playing games.

'I don't want to fight with you, Sephy,' she sighed. 'I just want to make sure your happy. Just forget about him. He's moved on and you need to too.'

'How can I forget about someone who took up so much of my life?'

'Listen to yourself! Do you know how pathetic you sound?'

My gaze dropped and I knew she was telling the truth.

'He's just a boy and you're just a girl. You're acting like you'll never be able to love again. I've had plenty of boyfriends, I don't act like you when I break up with them.' Slowly, I shook her head at what she had said.

'He broke up with _me_,' I corrected her sadly. 'He told me to go back to my own kind.'

'Then go back to your own kind! Get on with your life and he will see that you don't need him because you don't need him, don't you Sephy?'

But I did need him and nothing could change that. I will have to try my best to forget about him. Even though it will be the hardest thing I will ever have to do.


	6. Training Camp & Dundale Shopping Centre

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

The drive to the Liberation Militia camp was long and boring. It was hard to believe that Jude and Dad drove here every night. About six hours it took to get to the Liberation Militia camp. When I climbed out of the car, my legs were numb and my feet were stinging. Two Nought soldiers marched up to us and greeted us with salutes. Dad and Jude saluted back but I just stared in amazement at the number of weapons fastened to their belts. A knife, at least three guns, a bomb and more.

We were taken to a building where they asked for my mobile phone and any other electrical devices.

'I'm not giving you my mobile!' I snapped but Dad shoved me gently with his shoulder. Wearing a frown, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile. The soldier glared at me before snatching it and opening it up. He took out the sim card and dropped it on the ground before crushing it with his foot. Devastated, I looked down at the crushed up pieces which remained from my sim card.

'The Crosses can track us by sim cards,' Dad muttered to me as we moved on.

'Fool,' hissed Jude and I was about to punch him if it wasn't for Dad who grabbed my arm. The two soldiers took us through an underground tunnel which took us to another building. Up the stairs we climbed and we were taken into a room full of computers and other technical devices. Nought men and women typed furiously on the keyboards and others ran around with paperwork and secret files. A tall man with a blonde pony tail and large circular glasses walked up to us.

'Ryan,' he said with a smile as he shook Dad's hand. After shaking Jude's hand, he turned to me with his blue eyes curious. 'And who is this?'

'My youngest son, Callum,' replied Dad with his eyes also on me. 'He wishes to join the army.' Wishes? I was forced into it! For my sake, I didn't speak my thoughts.

'He better be serious. These are dark times we are in now.' His cruel voice sent a shiver down my spine.

'I am, sir,' I told him like I already was a soldier.

The man's lips curved into a perfect smile and he shook my hand.

'I'm Ricardo Fidachi,' he said as he pulled his hand away. 'Do you have any experience?' I glanced at Dad and then back at Ricardo.

'I've played Call of Duty,' I said with my eyes slightly narrowed. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Dad and Ricardo exchange looks.

'We'll sign you up for training right away,' Ricardo decided and we were interrupted by a girl roughly around my age holding a bunch of paperwork.

'Sir,' she began to attract Ricardo's attention.

'Ah, Becky.'

'Twenty more soldiers have signed up for the army. They are ex-soldiers from the Nought and Crosses's army,' Becky carried on as she handed Ricardo the paperwork. Our eyes met for a split second. She reminded me alot of Sephy, even though she was a nought. Sephy... has she moved on? Wait why am I thinking about Thiher? She hates me and I hate her, let that be the end of it.

'Thank you,' thanked Ricardo and Becky bowed her head. 'Can you take Callum to the Liberation Militia Training Camp?'

Becky's gaze turned to me, assuming that I was Callum.

'Certainly, sir,' she agreed even though she had no choice. As she began to walk away, I asummed she wanted me to follow her so I did. Her hair was as fair as Ricardo's and was tied up in a bun. Her eyes were glistening brown and her lips were quite pale. She took me outside the building and over to a car park.

In the car park, there were medium-sized painted dark green trucks full of armed men and women. Some trucks's doors opened and soldiers marched out. Some stayed behind to help out injured people or even to carry dead bodies on stretchers. I looked away at the sight with my eyes lowered.

Becky stopped in front of a truck and banged on the side of it. A man climbed out of it with his hands on his hips.

'What a surprise, Becky!' He exclaimed with a pathetic grin. 'What can I do for you?'

'Ricardo orders you to take this boy with you to the training camp,' she snapped. This _boy_? We are the same age and she sees me as a 'boy'. Even though Becky was half the size of this man she was facing, she was willing to treat him as if he was dust under her finger nails.

After studying me, the man agreed and told me to get into the truck.

'And what will you do for me?' I heard him ask Becky.

'This,' she simply replied. The next thing I heard was the man cry out in pain and the boys around me burst into laughter. The man appeared in the doorway of the truck which his face flushed and his hand clutching his balls.

'What the fuck are you lot laughing at?' He yelled before slamming the doors of the truck shut with his remaining hand. All turned to black and we fell silent.

**SEPHY**

I was lying on my bed when my friend Chloe rang me to ask if I wanted to go shopping with her, Tracy, Rebecca and Penelope. Minnie said that I needed to get out of the house for I hadn't left my room for days. After listening to Minnie's words, I agreed to go to the shopping centre with them. As fast as I could, I got dressed and did my hair in a different style.

We all met up at the bustop near my house. On the bus, we talked about life and issues which we had with people. Obviously I couldn't say much about my life to them. My life was dull and boring. The life of a girl who can't stop thinking about a Nought boy who doesn't even like her anymore. The four of them realised that I wasn't talking much.

'What's up, Sephy?' Tracy was the first to ask as she ran her fingers through her frizzy brown hair.

'Oh, nothing. Just thinking about this war,' I lied, well part of it was true.

'Yeah...I know. It doesn't seem real, we are at war with England really,' sighed Chloe.

'England's gonna become a battlefield if they don't take this somewhere else,' added Rebecca. _England, a battlefield_. I couldn't get the terrible thought out of my head. People running around trying to escape from the bullets being fired at them. My head dropped to hide the tears in my eyes from my friends.

We arrived at the shopping centre but had some lunch at Mc Donalds first which was next to it.

'Well, girls,' began Penelope with a grin. When I heard the tone of her voice, I knew it was going to be something stupid so I went back to eating my chips. 'You know my Dad's like best friends with General Charles.' My head shot up and I was suddenly interested in what she was going to say. If it was going to be something about the war, it could be something important. 'Well they've made this young soldier his assissant. He's a super fitty and guess who he likes!'

We all quietly moaned the word 'who?' and I looked out the window at the shopping centre. As I chewed on my strawberry milkshake's straw, I thought I saw Ryan; Callum's Dad. I jumped to my feet and glared at him through the window. Our eyes met and he turned to run away.

'Wait!' I yelled as I sprinted out of Mc Donalds. He was running towards the car park so I chased him. He was wearing a dark jacket with a hood over his head. Panting for breath, I stopped when he was too far and watched him disappear into the distance. Why did he not want to see me? I only wanted to ask about Callum.

With my head bowed, I sadly walked back into Mc Donalds and sat down with my friends.

'What was that about?' asked Penelope.

'I thought I saw my friend,' I muttered under my breath.

'Must be some close friend to make you run that fast.'

'Trust me, he was close.'

After an awkward moment of silence, Penelope went back to what she was talking about.

'Anyway,' she carried on. 'Well the soldier said he find you attractive.' My mind was somewhere else. 'You, _Sephy_.' I looked back at her surprised.

'Umm, who is this soldier?' I asked, for a second I thought it could have been Callum. How stupid am I? Callum, a Nought, fighting in a Cross army. Dream on Sephy!

'He's called Stefan.' That sounds familiar, where have I heard that before?

'Stefan Forshaw,' she added and my eyes slightly widened. I remembered back to Mr and Mrs Forshaw and their son _Stefan_. I only met him once at the dinner party and we didn't even talk. Well he only finds me attractive so there is nothing to worry about.

We left Mc Donalds and began to walk to the shopping centre. And then it hit me... why was Ryan at the shopping centre? Why would he even show his face when he knew he could get beat up? Something was wrong, something was going to happen.

'Err guys,' I stopped them and they turned to face me. 'Lets go to my house instead. We can use my swimming pool.'

'But Sephy!' Moaned Tracy. 'I've been looking forward to this all week.'

'Please can we just-'

Suddenly, the shopping centre blew up and sent us flying back. My body crashed onto the front of a car. The window screen smashing as I did so. My eyes were closed shut and I curled myself into a ball trying to protect myself. I felt blood trickle down my head and arms. My hands were covered in blood, my own blood. When I looked back at the shopping centre, it was in flames. People were screaming and crying around me. I couldn't see my friends but I hoped they were okay. Oh my God, Ryan blew up the shopping centre.


	7. Questions

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

When we arrived at the training camp it was late so we were taken to our dormitories. Slowly, I opened the door of the room and stepped in. Two boys around my age were sat on a bunk bed talking to eachother. They fell silent when I threw my rucksack on the floor by the door.

'Hey,' one of the boys greeted me in a low voice.

'You must be Callum,' added the other one, his voice was much more happier.

'Yeah,' I grunted in response.

'I'm Morgan and that's Pete...the idiotic one.'

'Shut up you dickhead!' Snapped Pete as he shoved Morgan angrily. Morgan wore a sneaky grin and I began to un pack. Great! More tramps to be with me.

* * *

><p>The next morning came and we were sent outside with an energy bar as breakfast. Our coach stood in front of us in his army suit. His hard grey eyes were narrowed and his pale lips seemed to be moving.<p>

'Mornin' boys,' he grunted as he glared at each of us. We replied 'morning' in a low murmur. 'You are not here as a joke. As soon as you came to this camp you committed your lives to the Nought army. Every single one of you are soliders even though you have not recieved training.'

His eyes scanned the long line of us and he began to walk down in front of us.

'War is not a game,' he spat, 'when you get shot you die. You do not jump back to life like you do in video games. I hope you realise that. Today, we are going to begin with working out. Now I want fifteen press ups..._real _press ups. Anyone who doesn't do them right will start again.' He gave us a long and hard stare. 'Well what are you waiting for? Get to it!'

**SEPHY**

My eyes opened and I was glancing around at a white room. Next to me was someone holding my hand and gently stroking it. My vision was blurry so I closed my eyes again.

'Sephy?' asked a voice from next to me. Slowly, I opened my eyes again and turned my head in the direction the voice came from. Mum sat next to me, her eyes told me she was worried. 'Oh Sephy!'

Without warning, she reached out and held me in her arms. My body twitched at the shock of it and I rubbed my eyes.

'What happened?' I asked when I was ready to speak.

'There was a terrorist attack at the Dundale Shopping Centre!' Cried Mum in response. 'You happened to be right outside of it, thank God.' It all came back to me, my friends and seeing Ryan in the hoodie.

'Where are my friends?'

'They are fine, they are awake and are worried about you. I'll let them know that you're awake.'

With that, Mum left the room and I fell back into the soft mattress beneath me. What was I going to do? I can't hand Ryan in because he's Callum's Dad. Callum would hate me more than he already does.

There was a knock at the door and I sat up in my bed before telling them to come in. Two policemen strolled in and sat beside me. My breathing slowed until I almost fainted.

'Hi Sephy, I'm officer Liams,' greeted one of them as they other one got out a laptop.

'Why are you here?' I asked suspiciously and Officer Liams just smiled.

'We want to ask you a couple of questions.'

'I didn't do it, if that's what you're thinking.'

He threw back his head a little and laughed.

'Don't worry, Miss. We know you didn't,' he assured me. 'We just want to know a couple of things.' His face was now serious. 'Do you have any idea who blew up the Shopping Centre?'

My mouth was dry and I shook my head anxiously. Officer Liams sighed and took the laptop from the man next to him.

'We'd like to show you something, Sephy,' he told me as he turned the laptop around to face me. There was a fuzzy video of a hooded man running away from me. _Ryan_. 'This is the CCTV from Mc Donalds which was just outside Dundale Shopping Centre. Do you know this man?' He signalled to Ryan on the paused screen. I remained silent and looked down.

'You were trying to talk to him,' Officer Liams carried on and I looked up at him.

'He is a family member of one of my friends who I hadn't seen in a while. I wanted to know how they were but he just ran away from me. Maybe he was in a rush or something or just didn't want to speak to me,' I finally said, some of it was the truth and some was not.

'Nought or Cross?'

'Cross,' I lied almost immediately. He gave me a long hard stare. 'But I think I got the wrong man, he wore a jacket which my friend's family member always wears.'

'Who is this friend?'

'Casandra, Casandra Bennet. You can ask her yourself if you like.' I did have a friend called Casandra who had a brother who wore a jacket like that.

When Officer Liams began to put the laptop away, I allowed myself a quick smirk when he wasn't looking. He got to his feet and gave me a disappointing look.

'Thank you for your time,' he murmured before turning and leaving the room silently. His assissant followed him like he was his pet.

After they had gone, Mum came in looking very happy.

'What are you grinning about?' I asked as I laid down in the bed.

'The Doctor said there's nothing wrong with you apart from some cuts and bruises. You're free to go,' she told me and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Then Callum entered my thoughts and my smile slowly faded.


	8. Criminal Caught

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

It was Peter who told me that my Dad had blown up the shopping centre in the Liberation Militia's name. Most people were worshipping him as if he was a saint. Other soldiers kept giving me smiles as I passed them and even Becky asked if I wanted to have dinner with her.

Becky usually didn't agree to go out with people because she is out of most people's league. For her to ask me to dinner was a huge thing. Ever since Dad blew up the shopping centre, my life had improved rapidly.

One day, Ricardo visited the training camp and surprisingly called for me. On my way to the office, I thought about what he wanted me for. I was the best soldier in my training group... maybe he wanted me to join the front line!

After knocking on the door twice, I opened it and stolled in. Ricardo was sat on a chair and spun around to face him.

'Sir,' I greeted him with a salute.

'Callum,' began Ricardo without a smile. 'It's good to see you.'

'To you as well. How can I be at service?'

Ricardo sighed and looked down at his lap.

'We have failed you, Callum. _I _have failed you.'

My heart crashed against my ribs and blood pounded in my ears.

'What do you mean, sir?' I asked.

'We tried our best to get Ryan back to the Liberation Militia Camp but he was caught. They took him for questioning and now he's on trial. We did everything we could, I'm so sorry Callum,' explained Ricardo.

'Can he get out of it?'

-_Silence-_

'There's a 90% chance that he'll be hanged.'

I suddenly felt sick and I had to balance myself against the wall. Lynette was already gone, we can't lose Dad.

'We can march at the prison, start a war there,' I suggested with my eyes liquid.

'We are likely to lose if it is at their home,' sighed Ricardo and I had nothing left to say. 'I'm sorry, Callum.'

'Don't be,' I managed to say through my tears. 'The Crosses are the ones who will be sorry.'

With that, I left the office no longer distraught, but furious.

**SEPHY**

News about the Liberation Militia attack on Dundale Shopping Centre was on every day. Witnesses giving their accounts on the story and famous people like Dad being interviewed. But I wasn't excited when I saw Dad on television anymore. My life has lost all its excitement.

One time when I was forced to watch television with Minnie and Mum, I heard there would be a trial for a man accused of blowing up the centre. Suddenly I was interested and grabbed the remote to turn the sound up.

_News Flash_

_Kamal Hadely says that on Saturday 7th November, there will be a trial for Ryan Callum McGregor who has been accused of murdering seven people who died in the Liberation Militia attack on Dundale Shopping Centre on Sunday 12th October. McGregor denies all charges and has refused to say anything until he gets his lawyer._

_Although the McGregors are very poor, Meggie McGregor was given some money by a 'friend' and she hired Kelani Adams._

_That's all for now, I'm Jerry Brooke._

I wanted to break down and cry. Callum's Dad had been found, there's no way he will be able to get out of it now. For a moment, I thought about if Callum knew and how he felt. Then I thought _why am I thinking about him_?

'Sephy, you alright?' asked Mum, they had seen my worried face. I nodded before leaving the room silently. My body ached and my head was pounding. I needed to get out of the house and get some fresh air. So I did.

I didn't even put on my shoes or coat; I just left. My hair was blowing in the gentle wind and my arms were wrapped around my shoulders. When a car parked up on the path where I was walking, I stopped in my tracks. Dad climbed out of the car followed by Charles and Stefan.

'What are you doing out here?' Dad's sharp voice asked. His gaze dropped to my feet. 'Where's your shoes?'

My head hung down so I could see my feet only covered by my purple socks.

'Is it true?' I asked him instead of answering his question. 'Ryan's trial is on Saturday 7th November?'

'Yes,' he told me straight and I looked away to hide my liquid eyes. 'He's a criminal, Sephy. So are his sons.'

'They are not!'

'His sons are not at home with their mother. It is said that they have joined the Liberation Militia army.'

My eyes couldn't contain the tears inside anymore and they began to roll down my face and I denied it.

'It is true,' said Stefan and my gaze turned to him. He was handsome but would never be on the same level as Callum was to me.

'Go home, Sephy,' hissed Dad and I glared at him.

'I will go home,' I snapped back at him. 'But I do not believe that they are criminals. They are fighting for what they believe in and so are we. I admire them for their courage.'

With that, I turned and began my journey back to the house. Knowing that Dad was going to kill me when he returned home.


	9. The Trial

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

Peter, Morgan and I were gathered around the television watching Dad's trial. It felt so awkward to see him standing them guarded by two police officers. I could see Sephy's Dad sat near the jury with his legs crossed. He saw himself as an extremely important man in society; I only saw him as a fool.

We watched Dad being questioned and then my heart skipped a beat when they called 'Persephone Hadely' to the stand who was sitting with her family. She too was shocked and it took a couple of minutes for her to reach the stand.

_'Miss Hadely,' began Mr Pingule as he stared at her with hard grey eyes. When I looked closely, I realised that Sephy was shaking. Her dark blue dress fell to her knees and the rest of her legs were exposed. 'We have a tape we would like to show you.'_

_'Your Honour, I strenuously object,' snapped Kelani Adams (who apparently was defending my Dad) furiously. 'I have not had a chance to preview these tapes and...'_

_'I only acquired them yesterday evening and I and my colleagues have been working through the night to assemble this footage...' Mr Pingule didn't get very far._

_'Your Honour, I must insist on being allowed to view the tapes first before they are entered into evidence so that I have a chance to prepare my defence...'_

_'Your Honour, there are precedents to presenting evidence in court not yet seen by the defence. If I can quote-'_

_'No, you may not,' Judge Anderson's cruel voice interrupted. 'I am aware of the precedents, Mr Pingule. You're not the only one who went to law school.'_

_'My apologies.'_

_'Your Honour...' Kelani tried to bring the judge back to the subject in hand._

_'No, Ms Adams. I'll allow it,' said the Judge. 'I will however allow the court to recess after this witness has been questioned to give you time to prepare your response.'_

_Kelani sat down and glared at Mr Pingule._

_The TV was rolled in and the tape began to play. A fuzzy image appeared and it showed Sephy speeding after a man in a hooded jacket._

_'We believe this to be Ryan McGregor,' explained Mr Pingule as he paused the tape._

Morgan, Peter and I exchanged worried looks.

_'Mr Pingule,' began Sephy and Mr Pingule's gaze turned to Sephy in shock. 'I believe I have already been questioned about the content of this tape.'_

_'Then you will not struggle to explain to the court what happened in this tape,' Mr Pingule threw at her and Sephy took a deep breath. 'Why were you at Dundale Shopping Centre?'_

_'I wasn't at the Shopping Centre at that time, I was at Mc Donalds with my friends.'_

_'That was when you noticed Ryan McGregor.'_

_'I didn't know it was him, I thought it was my friend's brother.'_

_'Why were you so desperate to see this brother of your friend?'_

_'I had not seen my friend in a while and I wanted to know how she was.'_

_'What nationality is your friend, Sephy?'_

_'Your Honour!' Cried Kelani jumping to her feet again. 'I object, the colour of Miss Hadely's friend is not related to this case.'_

_'Objection overruled,' said Judge Anderson, his eyes were fixed on Sephy._

_'I'll repeat the question,' Mr Pingule said. 'What nation-'_

_'Cross,' snapped Sephy loudly so the whole court could hear._

_'Then tell me, Miss Hadely. How did you mistake a Nought man for a Cross man?' Sephy didn't reply. She whispered something and Mr Pingule asked her to speak up._

_'I don't know!' She shouted loudly so he could hear. 'I don't know what I was thinking. Whoever it was didn't want to see me.'_

_'So when he ran, you chose to chase him. You must have been desperate to find out about this friend.'_

_'Indeed, she was very close to me.'_

I knew Sephy was talking about me, and I knew for sure when she glanced at the camera and it seemed like she was staring at me.

'_I have nothing else to ask, my Honour,' Mr Pingule said truthfully._

After hearing that, I got up and left the room.

'Callum, where are you going?' I heard Morgan ask behind me but I kept on walking.

While I was walking, I bumped into Becky who noticed how distraught I was.

'Callum, what's wrong?' she asked me.

'Where is Mr Fidachi?' I asked instead of answering her question.

'Mr Fidachi hardly comes to the Training Camp anymore. What's wrong? You know you can tell me.'

Tears filled my eyes and as much as I tried, I couldn't contain them and they rolled down my face. Becky sighed and stood on her tip toes to hug me. Feeling her warm arms around me made me feel a bit better and I wrapped my arms around her too.

'I'm here for you, Callum,' she whispered and I knew she was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Dad was found guilty.<p> 


	10. Scaffold

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

><p><strong>SEPHY<strong>

_Dear Diary_

_What on Earth has the world come to? After attending the trial of Callum's Dad (Ryan McGregor), it made me think about how serious this war had become. It is so serious that people are desperate to interrogate the youngest daughter of Kamal Hadely. I never thought it would have to come to that. Callum was right: I needed to wake up from the dream I lived in. Now I have and I don't know how I'd be if I hadn't. Even though the words which came out of his mouth were harsh, I thank him secretly for telling me the truth; or I would have never turned over a new leaf._

_Sometimes I think of Callum even though I try my hardest not to. I wonder if he still thinks about me too. Or did he just see me as an obstacle he had to over come? When Callum was in my life, it never crossed my mind to think that Callum could one day leave me to face the world and its dangers by myself. I wish I had been more prepared. I wish I hadn't confronted Callum about the war. I wish I hadn't asked him to run away with me for now I feel so stupid. But wishing isn't going to get me anyway, is it? And asking questions isn't going to help as well. _

_Ryan's trial didn't go well at all. In the end after the long debate, the jury decided Ryan was guilty and I fear that he will be sent to the noose. Kelani Adams must have been distraught; she is after all one of the best lawyers in the United Kingdom and wins almost every case. But this was a hard case, even a blind man could see that. In the middle of a war between races, a Nought is accused of bringing a terrorist attack upon Dundale Shopping Centre in the name of the Liberation Militia. If he had any links to the Nought army he'd be hanged anyway. Either way, Ryan had no chance even if he had the greatest lawyer in the world._

_I must go now, Mother has been calling me constantly and I can't stand to hear her screeching any longer. _

_Sephy_

After closing my diary notebook, I dropped my fountain pen into the pen pot on my desk and stood up. Mum had already knocked on the door twice and I told her to come in.

'Persephone Mira Hadely,' she snapped as she strolled into my bedroom with her hands on her hips. 'What have you been doing all this time I've been calling you?'

'Writing,' I mumbled as I returned my diary to its hiding place when she wasn't looking. Mum grunted in response and opened my large oak wardrobe doors.

'What are you doing?' I moaned as I stormed over to her and slammed my doors shut. Mum's eyebrows were raised and her eyes were narrowed at me.

'Find a suitable dress to wear,' she told me before heading to the exit. 'Something fancy.'

'Why? Where are we going? Another dinner party?'

Mum turned around to glare at me.

'Do you need a reason? As long as you are under my roof you'll do what I tell you to do.'

There was no point starting an argument and I watched her leave my room and close the door behind her. Sighing, I opened the doors of my wardrobe and scanned my fancy dresses. It seemed like I had about twelve. I chose the dress which (in my opinion) was the best and I changed into it.

When I arrived in the hallway, Mum, Dad and Minnie were waiting for me all dressed up like they had been for the dinner party. Right then, it's definetly a dinner party for sure. But why did Mum not tell me? There is nothing bad about going to a dinner party.

The drive in the Mercedes with rather long but not long enough to make me bored. Everyone was strangely silent and it made me feel uncomfortable and awkward. Minnie was looking in her pocket mirror and applying her mascara even though she had five minutes ago. Mum was on her mobile texting (which she never does). Dad was driving with his eyes focused on the road ahead. Usually he would have his iPhone on the side on loud speaker and he would be talking to some important man or woman about business.

We pulled up and that was when I realised that we weren't going to a dinner party. We had arrived outside the prison...

Many camera men and news reporters were crowded outside the enterance and when they saw Dad climb out of the car, they immediately ran to him like flies attracted to food. We struggled to get past them to the enterance but we had some help from the Prison guards.

'This way, Mr and Mrs Hadely,' a guard told them when we reached the inside of the prison. It didn't seem like a place where prisoners were kept. The enterance hall seemed like a reception and the next room we were taken through was like a waiting room in a hospital.

When a door was opened Dad led is through it and into the light. We were outside in a place which looked like a smaller version of a large football stadium. The whole place was packed with cameras, news reporters and Cross citizens. At that moment I realised that Charles was standing next to us wearing his general suit. We were led over to a place which looked much better than the other seats.

As we sat down, the other 'normal' people fell silent and sat in their seats. I turned my head and noticed Stefan was sitting on my left with his parents on his left. He gave me a charming smile and I couldn't help stop myself from smiling back.

The sound of a large door being opened reached my ears. My smile faded when I realised that I had no idea where I was and what was happening. Everyone was silent as six guards marched into a large area below where we sat. The area looked deserted and only a stage where people were han-

_Oh my God._

Someone was getting hanged; Ryan was getting hanged. Why didn't I realise this earliar? The prison, General Charles, many people.

Ryan was dragged into the large area by two guards who were surrounded by four other guards. Everyone sat in silence and stared down at the 'criminal'. He was taken onto the stage and his hands were cuffed. My heart skipped a beat and my fingers were shaking.

Without taking a second thought, I jumped to my feet and headed for the nearest exit. Dad grabbed my wrist and squeezed it so hard that I winced in pain.

'Where are you going?' he asked through his gritted teeth.

'I can't watch this, you never told me that we were coming here!' I cried and I attracted everyone's attention around us, and soon it became everyone who had come to see Ryan be hanged. Why would anyone want to see a man be hanged?

'Sit down at once Persephone, you're making a scene.'

'I don't care!' With that, I turned on my heels, trying to push past the others in our row. Dad spun me back around and slapped my face with the back of his hand.

'Now sit down,' he hissed quietly to me and so I did. My cheek was red and stinging and my eyes were full of tears.

'Are you okay?' asked Stefan, his voice barely a whisper. I nodded in response and turned my attention to Ryan who had his head bowed.

'Ryan Callum McGregor,' began a man who also stood on the stage. 'Found guilty for the murder of Saskia Tiners, Peter Marasco, Caroline Beckers, Freya Widows, Nathan Crossrivers, Yasmine Clinow and Olivia Medest. Found guilty of seriously injuring twenty three citizens and harming ninety seven citizens. Found guilty of planting a bomb in the Dundale Shopping Centre. Found guilty of being apart of the Liberation Militia. Found guilty of being a soldier of the Nought army. For these crimes, the criminal with be hanged by the neck until death.'

The man stepped down from the stage and all eyes were on the scaffold.

'LONG LIVE THE LIBERATION MILITIA!' Ryan chanted as loud as he could. There was no chance he could be proved not guilty now.

One- a hood was put over Ryan's head.

Two- the noose was out around Ryan's neck.

Three- Meggie (Callum's Mum) began to cry loudly.

Four- Ryan's chanting died down.

Five- Ryan dropped like a stone and all was silent.

Apart from the sound of Ryan making noises like he was being strangled. Soon he too was silent and it made me cry.


	11. The Wedding

**_This is quite a long chapter so make sure you have enough time to read it!_**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

Everyone used to look up to me and smile at me; now they only look at me with pity in their eyes. The news that Dad had been executed by the Crosses spread like wildfire. Other people were telling me that they were sorry and they would be here for me. But whatever they do, it will never be enough.

**SEPHY**

The streets were silent, everyone was in their houses. Why was everyone afraid and what of? It had been three days since Ryan's execution and all know that the Liberation Militia is furious. I hope this war will stop one day. Even if it is us Crosses who fall. But deep down in the bottom of my heart, I know that will probably never happen.

**_TWO YEARS LATER_**

**SEPHY**

'So how was it?' asked Tracy's voice from my mobile.

'Ugh terrible,' I groaned quietly and she laughed.

'How? He's a really nice guy.'

'And handsome, yeah yeah I know. But I just don't see him in that way everyone wants me to see him.'

'Does your Mum know about the date?'

'Yeah she practically organised it!'

'That must have been awkward. My parents would be suspicious and would interrogate me and the guy. But your Mum was ok with it... I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.'

'Well she wants me to be with him, don't they? He's the most successful young person in the United Kingdom and Captain of the Cross army which means he is the head assistant of General Charles.'

'And you talk like that's a bad thing. Think about how rich and famous you'd be, Sephy!'

'My Dad is already rich and famous. There is only such amount a girl can take.'

'Ha ha you got me there, Sephy. Anyway I've got to go, dinner is ready.'

'Text me!'

With that I hung up and sighed quietly to myself. I'm sixteen years old and my parents are still organizing my dates and probably have picked where I'm going to have my wedding.

The war had only been on for two years but it felt like it had been going on forever. Many Noughts and Crosses soldiers died every day for what they believed in.

Mum disturbed me from my thoughts when she called my name from the bottom of the staircase. I jumped off my bed and made my way down the stairs to see her. She led me into the lounge where Dad was sitting.

What on Earth was he here for? I thought we made it clear that we_ never_ wanted him in this house again. Not after what he did to us. He left us for another family with some young girl called Grace. Mum was put through so much shit and he thinks it is alright to just walk back in here.

'What are you doing here?' I finally asked and Mum nudged me with her elbow.

'This is my house,' replied Dad calmly to my angry voice.

'We don't want you here.'

'Persephone, shut up and sit down,' snapped Mum and so I did; but as far away as possible from Dad.

'I'm here to discuss your future,' Dad told me and I narrowed my eyes. 'You are the last daughter who lives in this house and your mother and I want you to have the best.'

'You should have thought about that when you left,' I muttered under my breath, Dad ignored my comment and carried on.

'I believe you went on a date with Stefan.'

'Umm yes.'

'How was it?'

'Umm alright.'

'Good because you'll be marrying him.'

My heart crashed against my ribcage and I thought I was dreaming. After pinching my thigh secretly I realised that I was not in a dream.

'What? Why?' I asked even though I had many more questions buzzing around in my head.

'He will be able to look after you,' said Dad as he grabbed his iPhone which was vibrating furiously. I had no time to reply for Dad answered the call and left the room.

'Did you know about this?' I asked, turning to Mum who nodded in response. 'Why? I'm sixteen!'

'We just want to know you're in safe hands,' replied Mum truthfully.

'I'm in safe hands when I'm with you.'

'You know what I'm like. Ever since your father left I've been a mess.'

'And I said we would get through it _together_.'

'I'm sorry, angel.'

'Why would you do this to me? I thought we got closer when Minnie left. I thought we were one.'

'We are, it is just too much. Knowing that you are trapped here looking after me.'

'I'm not trapped here, Mum. I want to be here! I want to be here with you.'

'Stefan will look after you more than I ever can.'

'Mum, please don't do this.' Now I was sobbing quietly as I spoke. 'Please don't do this to me.'

Mum's eyes were full of tears and she left after telling me she was sorry. I buried my head into my hands I cried. Dad strolled in and leaned against the wall.

'Does Stefan know about this?' I asked as I wiped my tears.

'Yes,' answered Dad and I shook my head, trying not to believe what is happening is real.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I knew you would act like this. The spoilt brat that you are.'

'I'M THE SPOILT ONE?'

'Can't you do anything for your mother?'

With that he left the room, leaving me in tears. How could this happen to me? Just when I thought my life was getting better. All I know is that I'll never marry Stefan. I want to marry for love even if it puts my life in danger. And I know that I don't love Stefan.

_**5 MONTHS LATER**_

'Are you ready?' Tracy asked she straightened out my wedding dress.

'No,' I snapped. 'Can I just run away and you can say I got hit by a bus?'

'No! You have to do this, you already agreed.' I grunted in response and looked away. My eyes were focused on myself in the mirror. My wedding dress was extremely pretty, I only wished that I could wear it for a marriage out of love instead of protection.

Tracy saw how I was looking at myself.

'You look beautiful,' she told me with a smile, like that was going to make things better.

'This isn't me,' I sighed sadly. 'I don't want to do this.'

'Don't worry, it will work out. I'm always here for you and you know that.' I glanced at Tracy and half smiled.

**CALLUM**

I strolled up and down my office with my gaze on the brown carpet. Peter knocked on the door twice before opening it and walking in. He saluted me and I saluted back with a smile on my face.

'Captain McGregor,' he greeted me and I looked out the window at the Nought army marching.

'Peter, how many times have I asked you to call me Callum?' I asked as I sipped my tea. 'Two years ago we shared a room and now you address me like I'm important.'

'You are important, Callum.' He joined me at the window and looked at the large army. 'All these soldiers are _yours_.'

'They're not mine,' I corrected him with a smile as I returned my tea cup to a tray. 'They are General Ricardo's, I just look after them.'

'Yes but he hardly comes here. You're the one they really look up to.'

'You've always been a good friend, Peter. Any important news?'

'Not really. Persephone Hadley is getting married.'

My body was frozen and I narrowed my grey eyes slightly.

'Persephone Hadley, isn't she sixteen?' I asked, even though I knew she was. I would never forget how old she was or her birthday.

'Indeed, her parents want her to be in safe hands. She'll be Mrs Forshaw soon.'

'She's marrying Captain Stefan?'

'Yes, he is very lucky. Persephone Hadely is quite a beautiful girl at the age of sixteen.'

I took a sip of my tea and carried on looking out of the window. _Believe me_, I thought to myself, _I know she is_. I'm glad she has got over me. I don't want her being distraught for the rest of her life. She is still young and shouldn't spend her life thinking about me. I need to find myself someone too, I am after all seventeen years old.

'You've achieved a lot for someone of your age,' commented Peter.

'Not as much as Stefan,' I grunted.

'What keeps you going?'

'The Noughts, I suppose. They don't deserve to be treated like this.' Peter patted me on the back before leaving my office silently. Oh my God, Sephy was getting married.

**SEPHY**

Hastily, I linked arms with my Dad after the last set of Bridesmaids and Ushers had walked down the aisle. Why did he have to take me down? He knew I hated him, he could have said no. I looked back at Tracy (my maid of honour) who was behind me holding a bunch of flowers. She gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

Then the music changed and I took a deep breath. Oh Lord, this is it. I can't run away now it's too late! Before I knew it, Dad was leading me down the aisle with a pathetic smile printed on his face. I could hardly see a thing because this white bridal veil was covering my head and face.

My long wavy hair had been curled and a small silver tiara was perched on my head to make sure the veil didn't fall off. My lips were coated in purple gloss and my face was covered in makeup.

When we reached the end of the aisle, Dad let go of my arm (thank God) and stopped walking with me. I carried on walking myself until I reached Stefan's side. He gave me a look which read 'you look beautiful'. I blushed because of the words but not because of him. We hardly knew each other, but here we were getting married.

Without warning, Stefan reached forward and removed the translucent veil from my face. Part of me was thankful but part of me was nervous.

'You may be seated,' said the Minister to the invited guests behind us. The sound of people moving and sitting down could be heard.

Even though I was tempted to, I did not look back. I didn't want to see the faces of the people who had come to _my _wedding. Some of them were my closest friends from school, some I didn't even know and were Mum and Dad's friends. I knew General Charles was here because there were many soldiers dotted around the exits of the church. No matter who the guests were, they all feel like strangers to me at this moment in time.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony,' began the Minister. 'Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.'

Time passed and people had said speeches and sang songs. I always found this boring at weddings I had been to. But at my own, I was grateful for the extra time to rehearse my lines in my head. After the Minister had said a few things he turned to Stefan. He joined our hands together where everyone in the church could see them and I glanced at Stefan uncomfortably.

'Do you, Stefan Kyle Forshaw, take Persephone Mira Hadely to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live? ' asked the Minister to Stefan and Stefan looked at our joined hands before staring at me. I returned his stare and he smiled slightly.

'I will,' said Stefan and his words echoed in the great church hall. _Shit_, I thought to myself when the Minister got ready to say the next line. I made sure my thoughts couldn't be seen in my facial expression and carried on staring at Stefan. The priest then turned to me.

'Do you, Persephone Mira Hadely, take Stefan Kyle Forshaw to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?'

'I will,' I said even though I was thinking no. My gaze dropped to the step below my feet and I could sense that Stefan was looking at me.

'Who gives this woman to be married to this man?' asked the Minister not to me or to Stefan. Dad stood up and walked over to us. The Minister took Dad's hand and placed it in mine. For a split second our eyes met. Slowly, Dad moved my hand and placed it into Stefan's right hand. I could feel my eyes getting heavy with tears. Thank God I am wearing waterproof eye liner and mascara. After that was done, the Minister told Stefan to repeat after him.

'I, Stefan Kyle Forshaw, take Persephone Mira Hadely to be my wedded wife,' began the Minister and Stefan copied him. 'To have and to hold from this day forward.' Stefan repeated the Minister's words. 'For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health.' Stefan repeated the Minister's words. 'To love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.'

When Stefan had repeated each word the Minister had said, I took Stefan's right hand with my right hand and repeated the words that the Minister had said to me:

'I, Persephone Mira Hadely, take Stefan Kyle Forshaw to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.'

Stefan's ring bearer stepped forward with a beautiful ivory decorated cushion balanced in his hands. On top of the cushion were two gold rings. Stefan took his ring and placed it on my fourth finger.

'With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost,' Stefan said with his fingers still touching the gold ring on my finger. We both had rehearsed a lot of lines.

I took my ring from the cushion and placed it on Stefan's fourth finger.

'With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost,' I said before letting go of the ring on his finger.

'Let us pray,' the Minister said loudly and everyone bowed their heads.

'Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen,' we all murmured.

'O eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, (whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge,) and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen,' added the Minister and all was silent.

The minister joined our right hands together and said 'those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder.'

He turned to the guests who were sat and were watching all this time.

'For as much as Stefan and Persephone have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost,' he told them before turning back to us. Stefan and I glanced at each other before kneeling before the Minister.

The Minister (as expected) added his blessing: 'God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen.'

We stood up still holding hands.

'Stefan Kyle Forshaw,' began the Minister with a smile. 'You may now kiss the bride.' My mouth suddenly felt dry when Stefan looked at me and leaned in. His lips touched me and it sent a shiver down my spine. His eyes closed and so did mine. The guests behind us cheered and clapped and I broke the kiss after they did.

As the Minister led us over to a table where the book sat, people filmed us and took pictures of us. Stefan and I signed the book followed by his parents, my parents and the Minister.

'Now you are lawfully husband and wife,' the Minister told us and Stefan looked at me with a smile printed on his face. There was nothing I could do but smile back.

The wedding reception was great, it finished around midnight. Even though it was awkward when Stefan and I danced, it didn't spoil the evening. I had fun laughing and dancing with guests.

When we arrived in a five-star hotel room my Dad had booked for us, we both were silent. I unpacked the few things I had brought with me and spent ten minutes trying to get my wedding dress off in the bathroom.

'Are you alright in there?' asked Stefan after he knocked on the door.

'Yeah, I'm just trying to get this wedding dress off!' I cried.

'Let me help you.' I couldn't say anything because before I knew it, Stefan had already opened the door and was walking towards me. Slowly, I showed him the small zip at the back and he stepped closer to me. One of his hands grasped the zip and pulled it down.

Immediately, I held the dress up by wrapping my arms around me when he had finished.

'Thank you,' I thanked him and he nodded in response before leaving the bathroom. When he was gone I let the dress fall to my ankles before stepping out of it. I slipped on my ivory silk night dress and brushed my teeth. After I removed my heavy makeup, I hung my wedding dress up (in its transparent case) on the hook on the back of the bathroom door before leaving the bathroom.

Stefan was sat in a chair flipping through the channels on the television. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the double-sized bed. He noticed me and turned the television off. He gave me a smile before entering the bathroom to brush his teeth.

With my head bowed I walked over to the window and looked at the view before drawing the curtains. Stefan came out of the bathroom and got into bed.

'Are you ready to...sleep?' he asked me as I turned around to face him. Just sleep, oh thank God. I'm a virgin for I'm only sixteen. And I intend to keep it that way for a while. I walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Stefan turned the light off and we laid there silently. What were we meant to say?

'I enjoyed today,' he told me and I shuffled a bit in the bed.

'I did too,' I replied. Part of it was a lie and part of it wasn't.

'I hope there are many more days like that to come.'

'Yeah.'

My hair was spilled around my hair on the white pillow. I turned on my side not facing Stefan anymore. My eyes closed and darkness surrounded me.

Suddenly I was turned over again by warmed arms. Before I could react or say anything I felt lips on mine. Stefan pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. _Oh no_, I thought as his hands moved up my body. One hand was playing with my hair and the other was stroking my back. At that moment I felt like I was going to throw up.

The hand on my back moved down and pulled my night dress up to my hips before caressing my thigh. That was when I broke the kiss.

'I'm sorry,' I apologized before moving away from him and pulling my night dress back down to above knee-height. 'I'm just not ready for this just yet.'

Stefan paused for a moment and then let go of me.

'Sorry, I understand,' he told me before kissing my cheek. 'Good night.' He rolled over and didn't say another word. I too rolled over but with tears streaming down my cheeks from my eyes.


	12. Callum's Birthday

**Thank you so much to people who have reveiwed this book so far: LyricsArePoetry, Zarsla, beckieapril and shezzastories.**

**Your reveiws are my fuel and I don't know what I'd do without them!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE YEAR LATER<strong>_

**CALLUM**

At my computer, I sat typing away; communicating with other captains of other Nought armies. It was getting late and my head was beginning to hurt.

After parting from the secret chat room of captains, I shut down my computer and sat back in my chair. My lips curved into a perfect smile and I leaned forward to open my top drawer of my desk. I took out a pile of filled envelopes and my smile turned into a grin. I have to smil; it is my birthday after all.

The first card was from Mum:

_Dear Callum,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I can't believe you're now eighteen years old! But you'll always be my little boy to me. I hope to see you some day. I have heard about you becoming captain of one of the Nought army. I'm pretty impressed!_

_All my love,_

_Mum_

_X_

The other cards were from Peter, Morgan, Becky, Andrew, Michael and much more. Even Mr Ricardo Fidachi sent me a birthday card.

There was a knock at my door and after shoving the cards into the drawer I told them to come in. Becky opened the door and stood in the door way with a small white plate in her hands. On top of the plate was large chocolate muffin coated in white icing with a candle on top.

'Happy Birthday!' She giggled as she walked up to me. I smiled to hold my laughter as she placed it in front of me.

'Wow,' I grinned as she sat next to me on a chair.

'What are you waiting for? Blow it out.'

I leaned forward and with one blow the flame was put out. Becky clapped like a child and we both burst out into laughter. Her blonde hair fell just past her shoulders and she was staring into my eyes while still laughing.

'Anyway, I need to give you a hair cut some time!' She laughed as she ran her fingers through my shoulder-length brown hair.

'Why?' I asked with a grin. 'I like it this long.'

'Your hair is nearly as long as mine.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

'No, but-' she burst into laughter again and nearly fell of her chair but I caught her in time. She looked at me and started laughing again.

'You're drunk aren't you?' I asked.

'Maybe, maybe not. But I brought this,' she told me as she pulled out a bottle of champagne from her bag. There was nothing I could do but smile.

'I'll get us some glasses.'

'Glasses? Seriously, who needs glasses?' With that she popped out the champagne and jumped to her feet before downing some real fast.

'That is really not how you drink champagne.'

'So what? It's your birthday! Be happy.' I got to my feet and snatched the bottle off her before downing some myself. I coughed a little but that was all. Becky laughed and drank some too.

Soon we had finished the bottle of champagne and I opened my cupboard to reveal more alcohol. We helped ourselves and grabbed a bottle each.

'OMG do you remember when we first met?' asked Becky as I opened her bottle for her. She was nodded her head gently to imaginary music.

'Yeah you looked at me down your nose!' I cried before downing my beer.

'I so did not I was just curious.'

'Sure you were.'

'It is true!'

We drank and laughed until we were both drunk and I usually don't get drunk that quickly.

'We need to be quieter or someone will here,' I laughed quietly. She giggled and put her finger on her lips before doing an impression of me. I laughed and drank more beer.

'What now?' I asked as I finished my fourth bottle and stretched out my arms. Becky finished her bottle and slammed it down on the desk.

'Dunno,' she giggled and her giggle turned into a cough.

'It's nearly midnight, we should get going.'

'Noooooo! Not yet I'm having so much fun.'

'Yeah me too.'

'I have an idea.'

'What?'

'This.'

Without warning, Becky pushed me against the cupboard and gave me a lewd grin. She pressed her body against mine and leaned in. But I beat her to it and pressed my lips onto hers. She gave a little moan of pleasure and kissed me intensely.

I wrapped my arms around her body and tried to pull her closer to me than she already was. Just her body against mine was exciting. She unbuttoned my shirt. I slipped off her polo. My hand moved up and down her stomach and I slowly laid her on the floor.

The next morning I woke up and my head was hurting so badly. When I looked around, I saw that I had slept on the carpet of my office and that Becky lay next to me with her clothes spread out around her.

_Oh hell_, was the first thing I thought.


	13. The Massacre

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

><p><strong>SEPHY<strong>

I stood opposite my canvas thinking to myself as I tossed my paint brush in my hands. My friends had already started laughing and painting. And here I am with no ideas entering my useless brain.

'Remember those Noughts who came to our school years ago?' asked Penelope as she brushed her canvas with her paint brush. My head shot in her direction as the rest of them nodded and murmured.

'They didn't last long,' sighed Rebecca as she dipped her the brush of her paint brush in the red paint pot.

'Such a shame, it would have been different having Noughts in the school,' commented Chloe and the others murmured. Tracy and I glanced at each other awkwardly.

'One of the Noughts is now a Captain of a Nought army.'

'What's his name?'

'Captain McGregor, his first name is Callum.' My gaze turned away from my friends but I was still listening to them.

'McGregor... that sounds familiar. Didn't a McGregor get executed all those years ago, Sephy?' asked Tracy and I looked at them when I heard my name being mentioned in the conversation.

'Oh yes, Ryan McGregor. Callum was his youngest son,' I told them. It felt so strange to say his name out loud in front of people.

'Rumours say he's a fit one!' Laughed Penelope and I gave her a glare.

'You like him,' I sneered with a smirk.

'No, I could never like a Nought. But that doesn't mean you can't say a Nought is fit.' I looked away from them and sighed quietly to myself.

At that moment an idea popped into my head and I grabbed my paint brush. The others gathered around me as I painted furiously onto my canvas.

'What are you painting?' One of them asked curiously.

'You'll see,' I muttered as I carried on painting. When I finished Tracy stepped forward and said 'Stefan is going to kill you if he sees that.'

'Yes well he's not going to see it,' I replied with a smile. 'Anyway it isn't that bad.'

We all stared at the painting of the execution of Ryan McGregor. I had painted Callum next to me, even though he wasn't there and if he was he wouldn't have been able to sit next to me.

Suddenly we could hear chanting from outside the window. Immediately we rushed over to the window and opened it as far back as it could go.

'In the name of God,' gasped Tracy. 'What is going on?'

In the distance we could see a huge crowd of Noughts at Distan Square. They were holding posters and banners and chanting the words: we want equal rights. The others rushed to the exit of the room but I stopped them.

'Where are you going?' I asked them.

'Lets go take a closer look, we won't interfere,' Tracy told me and I sighed.

'Wait for me! I'm coming with you.'

All of us rushed down the staircase of mine and Stefan's house. We dressed ourselves in our coats in the hallway before running out into the open. We followed the sound of the chanting until it took us to Distan Square.

'Stand back,' I said as we hid behind a wall. 'We don't want to get too close.'

The Noughts looked like they were being peaceful. They were just standing there chanting and waving posters. No one was going to get hurt by the looks of it.

'Are they allowed to do that?' asked Penelope confusingly.

'They live here,' I replied almost surprised at what she had said. 'Besides they are not hurting anyone. Just a peaceful protest of men women and children.'

'Yes but are you forgetting the fact that we are in the middle of a war against Nought terrorists.'

I fell silent and bit my lip, there was nothing else I could say. In the distance we could see a large group of soldiers marching towards us and the Noughts.

'What are they doing here? They should be at war!' Exclaimed Chloe with a shake of her head. We watched in shock as the soldiers marched into Distan square and knelt down at the other end opposite the protesting Noughts.

'Sephy,' Tracy attracted my attention. 'Your husband is leading them.'

My gaze turned to Stefan who was at the front of the army. My eyes narrowed at him; why is he here?

'Take aim!' Shouted Stefan and the soldiers took aim at the Noughts. Immediately the Noughts started screaming and trying to hide behind each other. Blood pounded in my ears and my heart crashed against my rib cage. 'Fire!'

All of the soldiers fired at full speed at the Noughts. Many fell and the screaming got louder and louder. The gates were locked for some reason and no one could get in or out. Chloe and Penelope cried out and began to cry.

Without a second thought I ran up to Stefan without getting shot (luckily).

'Stop this!' I shouted at him when he noticed me.

'Sephy, what are you doing here?'

'This isn't right. Stop it!'

'They're getting what they deserve.'

I glanced at the Noughts who were falling to the ground every second. A child was curled up on his mother's dead body. A screaming baby was still in the arms of her dead mother. A father was weeping on the ground next to his two dead children and wife. Tears filled my eyes and I pulled on Stefan's clothing.

'Stop it please!' I begged him. 'Can't you see there are women and children in the crowd?'

'They chose to come,' mumbled Stefan.

'That's enough! What are you? This is not like you, Stefan.'

'You obviously don't know me then and we've been married for one year.'

My mouth slightly opened in shock. Stefan was truly being a monster!

Noughts were trying to climb up the gates to get away but Stefan ordered his men to fire at them too. Causing them to let go and fall into the struggling groups of Noughts below. The tears in my eyes began to roll down my face.

'That's enough,' Stefan told the commander.

'Enough!' The commander yelled to the soldiers and the soldiers stopped fighting. Cries and moans were coming from the seriously injured and wounded. I began to run up to them to help them but Stefan grabbed me by my arm.

'We're going home,' he growled.

'No!' I screamed so everyone could hear. 'You're a monster! How dare you inflict this upon them. They were doing nothing wrong. You should be ashamed of yourself. All of you should be!'

Stefan grabbed me by my wrist and began to pull me away.

'Get off me!' I screamed but he didn't give up. He dragged my screaming self back to the house and up the staircase.

'Please let go,' I weeped but he ignored me. My wrist was red and sore now. He threw me into our bedroom and slammed the door shut.

'How dare you embarrass me like that!' He snapped as I scrambled to my feet. 'In front of all those people.'

'You deserved it,' I hissed through my gritted teeth.

'You should know better. You are the wife and I am your husband. From now on you will fulfill your duties as a wife for I have as a husband.'

'How have I not been a wife?'

'You have given me no children. In fact you haven't even let me touch you in that way and it has been a year since the day when we were wed. From now on you will listen to me and obey me.'

'Make me!'

Stefan's face was red in fury and he quickly walked up to me. At the sight of him I tried to move away but he grabbed me and forced me down onto the floor. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that someone would hear me; but no one came.

Stefan kicked me furiously and grabbed my arm. I tried to spit at him and I slapped his face. I saw him get angrily and he grabbed me by my shoulders before throwing me onto the bed. As soon as I was out of his strong grip and reached for a pillow. When he came onto the bed I tried to suffocate him with it.

But Stefan was much stronger than me and knocked the pillow allow. He forced me down and covered my face with a pillow. _I couldn't breathe_. I gasped for breath and waved my arms about hoping to hit him and push him off me. He wasn't going to let me die and he took the pillow off my face.

As soon as he did I spit at him and he paused. After wiping the spit off his face he looked at me like he was going to explode. He held me down and ripped off my jeans. I screamed and tried to punch him in the face.

'My Dad will kill you!' I yelled as I tried to slap him.

'Your Dad has moved away for a bit and your Mum is in a care home!' Stefan snapped back at me and I screamed again. He punched me in the face so hard that it caused my lip to bleed. I stopped struggling and wiped my lip with the back of my hand.

In that time, Stefan had removed his jacket and trousers.

'If my parents won't kill you, I will!' I screeched and I tried to hit him again. Stefan only grinned and looked down at me.

'You never give up, don't you?' He smirked and I screamed even louder.

'GET OFF ME!'

Tears spilled from my eyes and I began to weep loudly.

'Shut up,' he hissed as he slapped me. I carried on crying but just a little quieter.

'I don't want this,' I sobbed, my anger had disappeared and I was full of sadness.

'I know you don't but I can't stand it any longer. How long have I been a caring husband?'

'I never wanted to marry you. My parents forced me to.'

'Do you think I didn't know? That's why I've given you time and space. But now I'm fed up of it and I'm going to take what is rightfully mine.'

'You can't.'

'Watch me.'

And so he did. All the way through it I cried and cried. Hoping that he would look at me and feel sad and ashamed. But he surprisingly didn't, even though I begged and cried. I kept screaming and telling him that I'd be a good wife but he just ignored me.

Each thrust was worse than the last one. And soon it was over and done with. Strange how what is only a few minutes seems like forever.

When he pulled away from me I was in tears and I curled up to try get away from him. He sat up and dressed himself again. For a moment he sat there watching me quietly sob to myself. He leaned over and pecked my exposed cheek.

'Now give me a child,' he said before getting to his feet and leaving the bedroom. I lay there for hours just sobbing and crying until the maids came in and dressed me again. They knew, but they did _nothing. _I felt so alone, like no one cared for me. I wanted to die and leave this terrible war.

_Oh dear God, help me, please._

**I bet you all hate Stefan now, so do I! Poor Sephy, I wanted to cry when I was writing this. This chapter is probably the saddest chapter I've written with the massacre and Sephy getting raped. I didn't intend to write about what happened to Sephy but it just happened I suppose. This chapter was only meant to be about the massacre.**

**I based this on the Jallianwala Bagh massacre which took place in India in the city of Amritsar on 13 April 1919 at 5:30 pm. Fifty British Indian army soldiers were ordered to fire at a group of Hindus, Muslims and Sikhs who had attended a political gathering. The group consisted of men, women and children. Many of the people there were not aware of the political meeting and were celebrating the Sikh festival Baisakhi. But still an idiot named Dyer (his second name) ordered his men to fire at them. **

**It was said that there were more than 1,500 casualties with approximately 1,000 killed. I just want people to know about this terrible massacre. And I want people to think about how dreadful it would have been for those innocent people. Probably everyone who was at that political meeting lost someone/some people who were close to them. The people who died on that day don't deserve to be forgotten about, so spread the word.**

**Thank you and I'll update soon :)**


	14. Assassination

_**Just a quick message: I won't be updating for at least a week because I'm going on a residential. At the weekend I will try to update. Sorry for this inconvenience.**_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

'How dare they!' I yelled as I kicked the wall of my office as hard as they could.

'Callum, please calm down,' sighed Peter but no I will not.

'How dare they attack our people who were doing a peaceful protest, filthy cowards!'

Peter bowed his head after exchanging worried looks with Morgan.

'Captain Forshaw led them,' Morgan told me and my blood boiled.

'He is no Captain, he is no human being. He is a killing machine and I will break him,' I hissed as I banged my fist on my wooden desk.

At that moment, Becky knocked on my door before walking in. All three of us stared at her waiting to hear what she had to say.

'Callum,' she began, her voice was shaky. 'I need to talk to you.'

'Not now, Becky,' I sighed as I looked away. She didn't leave, she only stood there with her eyes liquid.

'Please it's important-'

'I said not now!'

Becky saw I was livid and ran out of the office as soon as she heard my angry voice.

'That was not necessary,' Morgan said and I ran my fingers through my hair.

'What will you have us do?' asked Peter who was willing to help in the situation.

'I want to see Stefan dead at my feet,' I replied and Morgan's eyes widened slightly.

'You're not serious?' he asked and I looked up to show him my serious facial expression.

'Very well, then,' sighed Peter and they turned to the office door.

'Where do you two think you're going?' I asked angrily and they stopped in their tracks.

'To organise the assassination of Stefan,' answered Peter confusingly.

'No you won't; I must do this myself.'

Peter and Morgan looked at each other and then back at me. They nodded before leaving the office and closing the door behind them. _Stefan must die._

* * *

><p>Night came and so did the time to assassinate Stefan Forshaw. As quickly as I could I dressed myself with gear before venturing outside into the darkness. Peter and Morgan were waiting for me outside the car.<p>

'No,' I told them and they looked confused. 'I must do this alone.'

'We know,' replied Morgan. 'But who is going to take care of security? Stefan's house is heavily guarded.'

'True.' I couldn't argue with what Morgan said. Stefan was a pretty important guy in the Cross society.

The three of us drove to Distan square which took about seven hours. I could still see the blood of those who had been killed. Everywhere had changed, it was hard to believe that I once was part of this society.

We climbed out of the car and began to make our way towards the Forshaw house. All three of us hid behind a wall as Morgan threw two sharp blades at the two guards who were guarding the front of the house. The guards groaned and fell to the ground.

Peter then shot the lenses of the many cameras which were dotted around the house.

'We've got your back, Callum,' Peter told me. 'Now go!'

I began to run over to the house as fast as I could. My head was covered by the black hood of my jacket. Carefully I began to climb the stone wall of the house.

Already I had located the window of Stefan's bedroom which my eyes. When I reached the roof top, I slowly walked over to the window and broke the lock.

After that I pushed the window opened carefully and climbed in. It was a huge bedroom with a huge bed. My eyes were fixed on the sleeping Stefan.

As I approached him I realised that someone was sleeping next to him. I looked closer and my body froze. Sephy lay fast asleep next to him. I hadn't gazed upon her in years and she had grown to be even more beautiful than she used to be. I had forgotten that she had married Stefan when she was sixteen years old. But no one had told me if they had any children.

I can't kill Sephy, I _won't_. My hand gripped the handle of my knife and I slowly pulled it out of my bed. Even though I was aiming for Stefan, my eyes were fixed on Sephy. She looked so peaceful and calm. I wanted to wake her up so she could see me. But she would only panic at the sight of me and so much weapons. I need to kill Stefan and get it over with.

'STOP WHERE YOU ARE!' Yelled some security guards as they ran into the room with their guns pointed at me. Stefan awoke immediately and knocked the knife out of my hand. When he realised Sephy was waking up, he covered her eyes with his hand.

'I can't see! Stefan!' She cried but Stefan kept his hand over her eyes. I wanted to pull his hand off them so she could see me. As I was thinking about this, the security guards had grabbed me and were pulling me away.

I could see Peter and Morgan through the window. They were ready to try and attack the security guards. With a sigh I shook my head at them and mimed the words 'go'.

When I was outside of the bedroom, I heard Sephy cry 'who was there?' but Stefan ignored her. Why did he not want her to see me? Did he think she would be scared of me? I wouldn't be surprised if she was.


	15. An Unexpected Meeting

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

><p><strong>SEPHY<strong>

'I don't understand,' was Tracy's response after I told her about what Stefan did to me. 'Everyone said he was such a nice person.'

My head dropped and I stared at the wooden floor in the lounge. I also believed that he was a nice person and that I was the horrible person. As much as I tried I couldn't fall in love with Stefan. But from the moment he left me in tears on the bed, I knew I could never love him; I refuse to.

People said he was a handsome gentleman. They used to say 'Sephy, you're so lucky! He's going to be the General after Charles. You'll be rich and famous' and 'I wish I was you.' Now I would rather live on the streets than be in the same room as him.

Whenever we ate dinner or sat in the lounge, we hardly talked. If we did it would be Stefan who made an effort to create a conversation. I would only answer but not attempt to ask him about his day or how he is.

'Are you pregnant?' asked Tracy and she attracted my attention.

'What?' I gasped quietly in response. Tracy repeated what she had said and I looked away.

'No, I took the pill,' I told her and Tracy pursed her lips.

'He could try again. Does he know you took the pill?'

'No.'

Tracy fell silent and she sighed as she looked down.

'We should go to the police,' she decided and I shot a terrified look at her.

'And say what? Stefan, one of the most loved people in the world, raped me,' I snapped and Tracy sighed again.

'I'm only trying to help, Sephy. I know you're distraught about this. You don't need to take it out on me, though.'

After giving her a hard glare, I glanced down and sighed.

'I know,' I replied. 'I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do.'

'That's not true, we can tell your Dad,' refuted Tracy and I shook my head sadly.

'I don't want to worry him, I'm going to try and forget about it even though it will be impossible.'

'I'm always here for you Sephy.'

A few minutes later Tracy left and I sat in the lounge by the fire all alone. Tears cascaded from my eyes and down my cheeks. My life is ruined, _I am ruined._

At that moment, I could hear Stefan strolling down the hallway. His footsteps echoing around the house. As fast as I could I wiped the tears from my face and eyes with the back of my hand. Stefan appeared in the doorway of the lounge and stared at me.

'I want to show you something,' he told me and I had no choice but to stand up and walk towards him.

'What is it?' I asked but he didn't reply. He just grabbed my hand gently and began to pull me away. 'Stefan, where are we going?'

'You'll see.'

'No, I want to know!'

Stefan stopped dragging me and gave me a frightful glare which sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't say anything else as he dragged me outside and into the car.

'Put your seat belt on,' he said as I climbed into the car, as if I usually don't. Silently I put on my seat belt and leaned back in my seat as Stefan started the car. His hands gripped the leather of the wheel and turned it with one hand. The car drove the road and I watched our house disappear in the distance.

My eyes adverted to the Stefan and I watched the pupils in his hard brown eyes move. My gaze dropped to his belt and I swear I saw a gun. Stefan saw what my eyes were fixed on and pulled down his shirt to cover his belt. We exchanged looks before looking away from each other.

Half an hour later we arrived in a place I had never seen before. I had a feeling that other citizens were not meant to know about this place. It had the look of a place where people were kept prisoner or were tortured. Why would Stefan take me to a place like this? He knows I get very scared easily.

Stefan climbed out of the car and opened the door for me like I wasn't capable to do it myself. Hastily I exited through the open door and Stefan slammed it shut behind me. He began to walk towards the building and I assumed he expected me to follow like a pet dog.

He took me into the building and down a staircase. Everywhere I looked there were armed soldiers with rifles and shot guns. My stomach felt like it was twisted and I looked away.

I was taken through an open door which led into a small room with a locked door guarded by two soldiers. Stefan nodded at the two guards and they began to unlock the door.

'This is what I want to show you,' Stefan told me as the door opened. We walked in and I stopped immediately a few steps away from the doorway. My heart crashed against my rib cage and my mouth suddenly felt dry.

At the end of the large room was a man with his arms wrapped in chains which were attached to the wall. He was guarded by six armed men, three on each side of him. He was wearing a white thin vest top and trousers which were torn up to his knees. His well-built body and muscles were barely covered by his top.

The only thing that I couldn't stop looking at was his eyes. Those eyes; I know those eyes so well. They are the eyes who belong to someone once close to me. They are the eyes who belong to Callum McGregor.


	16. Prisoner

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

A few feet away from me I saw Sephy's blank facial expression change to a shocked terrified one. Her hands trembled and even from this distance I could tell she was shivering. How many years had it been since the day she last saw me? Three or four? Yet she looked at me as if we had met up again yesterday.

Her dark hair fell down her rounded chest and her eyes were fixed on mine. To her I must look like a monstrous fierce animal. Chained up so I can't do any harm to other people because I'm 'so dangerous'. Then it hit me, _does she know who I am?_ Does she recognise me? Does she know that I am Callum McGregor, the second man in charge of all the Nought armies.

'This is the man who came to our bedroom that early morning,' Stefan told her and I pulled on the chains wrapped around my arms and shoulders. I saw Sephy's eyes become liquid and I looked away. 'He came to assassinate me. Maybe even you.'

'That's a lie,' I snapped at him. 'I came to kill you, you bastard. For what you did to those Noughts!'

A guard punched me in the face and another kicked me in the stomach.

'Shut up, blanker,' hissed a guard as he wacked me over the head with his rifle. I looked back at the terrified Sephy and I felt blood roll down my head. The taste of iron stained my tongue and I panted slowly like a dog.

'W-why is he c-chained up like that?' Sephy asked as Stefan strolled up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'Because he's a dangerous monster,' replied Stefan with a smirk. 'And monsters need to be locked away, never to escape.'

I let out a quite growl and pulled on the chains to show how furious I am. Sephy stepped away from her husband and shook her head gently.

'Fighting for what you believe in doesn't make you a monster,' she told him and I couldn't help but smile. Stefan glared at me and his anger increased when he saw my smile.

Without warning, he lashed out at Sephy and slapped her across the face. Enraged, I pulled on the chains again and narrowed my eyes.

'Woman-beater!' I yelled and a guard raised his fist to hit me.

'Stop,' Stefan told the guard and his fist lowered. I flashed a 'ha ha' smile at the guard who clenched both fists in response. Stefan strolled towards me and grabbed me by the chin like I was a child.

'Don't tell me what I am,' he told me before he slapped my face. 'Don't forget your place, nought.'

'I may be a nought,' I replied while smirking. 'But in this war I'm just as important as you, let you not forget. For I am a captain of my army just like you are a captain of yours.'

I saw Stefan twitch to show how angry he was. He stepped away from me and turned to the guards.

'Make sure he doesn't go anyway,' he snapped at them. 'I'm going to get that whip.'

_The whip_. Just the word was enough to send a shiver down my spine. On my back were the scars from where the whip had cut into my flesh. They stung as I thought about how I had been whipped last night for 'using my tongue inappropriately' according to the guards.

As Stefan walked away, he gave Sephy a harsh look before leaving the room.

'So I get to see you again, Persephone Hadely. Last time I saw you, you were fast asleep and didn't get to see me,' I told her from across the room. A guard punched me in the stomach and I coughed.

'Stop, there is no need for violence; he can speak,' Sephy's innocent voice told the guard. The guard bowed his head as a sign of respect towards her. 'Last time I saw you, you were walking away from me. Now you are on your knees in front of me.'

I grinned at her words.

'Indeed, you're the daughter of Kamal Hadely. Everyone should be on their knees towards your family. He's a pretty important man. But in this war he is a servant.'

'Sometimes you have to serve in order to leave, I hope you understand that one day.'

'I serve the army and the Noughts. Tell me, Sephy, do you fear me?'

Sephy walked towards me and stared at me for while.

'I fear you, I fear many people. Fear is useful, your problem is you don't fear anyone.'

'Fear is for the weak. But I fear someone who fears many apparently so I must be very week. For I fear _you_.'

Sephy's lips slightly parted and she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes to show how confused she was.

'I fear you every day because I think about you every day, Sephy,' I added with a slight smile. Sephy glanced at the guards before back at me. At that moment Stefan returned and stood at Sephy's side with his right hand clutching the whip. His lips formed an evil smile as he stepped towards me.

Suddenly, guns began to fire at us from the outside. The bullets shattered the dark glass windows and some drove into the guards around me.

**SEPHY**

The next thing I felt was Stefan's arms around me and forcing me to the ground. I didn't push against him, I lay on the floor and curled up into a ball to protect myself. Even though I was as safe as I could possibly get, I couldn't stop myself from screaming.

From the floor I saw the guards try to shoot back but they didn't know where to shoot. Bullets drove into them and I screamed as they fell to the ground. Then I noticed a small black object fly through the smashed window and land not far from me. As I looked closer I realised that it was a bomb.

I had no time to scream; I jumped to my feet and ran to the locked door as fast as I could. I tried to open it but it wouldn't open. _Please God, I don't want to die!_

The bomb exploded and I saw nothing but flames around me. When the smoke and flames died down, the only surviving people in the room were Stefan, Callum and I. But Callum was no longer chained to the wall. The bomb had smashed the wall and the chains slid of Callum's arms and shoulders.

He gave me a look before sprinting through the shattered window. Without a second thought I ran to the window frame. I watched Callum grab onto a rope attached to a helicopter. He began to be lifted up and he climbed up the rope until he was inside the helicopter.

**CALLUM**

'Sir?' asked a Nought soldier who was driving the helicopter.

'Yes?' I asked in response.

'Shall we drop the bombs?'

'No.'

The four Nought soldiers in the helicopter exchanged confused looks. We can't drop the bombs on Stefan even though I want to. We can't drop the bombs because _Sephy is there._


	17. Plans

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW MONTHS LATER<strong>

**CALLUM**

In the gym I pedalled on the exercise bike as fast as I could. One hand was clutching the handle and the other was pouring water from my water bottle into my mouth. It was good to be back with my army. Even though I had been a prisoner of the Crosses for a few days.

There was a knock at the door and I said that they could come in. The door opened and Becky appeared in the doorway. Her face and lips were as pale as a snowman. When our eyes met I immediately looked down and carried on pedalling.

'Callum, I really need to talk to you,' she told me and I looked at her again.

'Go on,' I replied as I drank some of my water.

'Well, um- can you stop doing that for a moment please?' Her eyes were fixed on the moving wheels of the excercise bike.

'Why? Is it distracting you?'

'Yes.'

'Very well, then.' I stopped pedalling and turned my whole body around to face her.

'You can't act like what happened didn't happen,' she began as she folded her arms.

'What happened?' I asked, even though I knew what she meant.

'You know what I mean, we need to discuss it-'

'What is there to discuss?'

'If you'll just shut up and let me speak-' I gave her a glare and she carried on talking. 'If you let me explain you will understand.'

'We were drunk, we did something we regret. End of conversation.'

'No wait, Callum please-'

At that moment Peter and Morgan ran into the gym and interrupted Becky.

'Callum, something terrible has happened,' Morgan shot at me. Immediately the massacre entered my thoughts. If Stefan had done it again I will assassinate him and I will not fail.

'Speak,' I demanded and the two men exchanged worried looks.

'The Crosses have captured Ricardo Fidachi, they are holding him hostage somewhere in a place which is unknown to us,' explained Peter and my body froze. How could this have happened? Fidachi is one of the cleverest people I know. How on Earth did he get himself captured by the enemy?

'Well, what are you going to do?' A tall man entered the room and interrupted my thoughts. 'Little brother?'

'What do you think I'm going to do, Jude?' I snapped back but with a grin. 'I'm going to get him back.'

'And how are you going to do that?'

My brain stopped for a moment and I looked down trying to think of ideas.

'Forshaw has Fidachi,' Jude told me as if I didn't know. 'We need to take something of his. Something important.'

'Then we can demand an exchange, I like it,' commented Peter with a nod of his head. 'But who are we going to take?'

'It isn't exactly rocket science, Peter. We take Persephone Forshaw.' I prefer to use Sephy's maiden name when I talk about her. But then I realised what my brother had just suggested.

'You're not serious, are you?' I asked as I shot a surprise look at him.

'Its not like we're going to kill her! Stefan vowed to protect her from harm, he will return Fidachi to us when he hears we have kidnapped his wife,' Morgan explained but I was shaking my head gently.

'So what do you say, Captain?' asked Jude with a smirk. After thinking to myself I sighed and looked down.

'Organise the kidnapping,' I told them and they smiled apart from Becky. 'I want this done quickly and efficiently.'

I stood up from the exercise bike and headed for the exit.

'But Callum, what about our conversation?' asked Becky and hastily I stopped in my tracks.

'We can carry it on another time, I'm sure it's not that important,' I replied calmly before leaving with Jude, Peter and Morgan close behind. For some reason I didn't feel sorry for her.

_**Very short chapter I know. My apologies**_


	18. Kidnapped

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

><p><strong>SEPHY<strong>

When I received a text message on my mobile from Tracy telling me that we needed to talk, I was curious and suspicious. What did we need to talk about? I had tried to think back to things I had done and said around her; but none could have done harm to her.

_Hey Tracy_

_What do we need to talk about?_

_X_

My finger hovered over the send button for a few seconds before pressing down on it hard. The text message was sent to Tracy immediately and within seconds I got a reply.

_Something which has happened_

_I shouldn't talk about it in text messages_

_Come to the beach near your mother's house at 5pm today and we'll talk about it_

_X_

I didn't reply to the text, instead my eyes adverted to the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was only one o'clock so I'll have to wait for three hours. What was so important anyway? And why did she want to meet up at the beach so late?

**CALLUM**

My eyelids were slowly drifting shut and I rubbed them to keep them open. My mouth opened and I let out a great yawn which attracted Peter's attention. He stopped packing bombs into his rucksack and turned around to face my back.

'Are you coming with us?' he asked and I swivelled around in my chair until I was looking straight at him. The thought of kidnapping Sephy and hearing her scream and beg sent a shiver down my spine.

'No, I have some business of my own,' I answered as I went back to the files spread about on the desk in front of me.

'Very well.'

At that moment Morgan skidded into the room with his rucksack hanging over his shoulder.

'Alright! Let's get this bitch and get this over with,' Morgan said and in my eyes he looked like a bloody fool. Even though Sephy was a Cross, she was not a fool and I thought she could never be one. But in this mission she would seen realise that she had been a fool.

Jude casually walked in from behind him. A bunch of files and folders tucked under his arm. He whistled as he dropped them onto my desk and raised an eyebrow. I groaned quietly at the sight of more paperwork.

'This is everything we know on the Forshaw Mansion,' he said as he opened up a file and took out a large map. He spread it out over my desk and I leaned forward to look closely at it. It was a map of the place I once lived with Noughts and Crosses.

Peter and Morgan crowded around the desk and Peter ran his finger down the thin big piece of paper.

'According to our spies, Stefan will be here until eight o'clock,' murmured Peter as he pressed his finger onto a building far away from the Forshaw Mansion. He dragged it over to the mansion. 'This is where Sephy will be for most of the day. She doesn't usually go out.'

Strange, when Sephy was younger she used to love going shopping with her friends and seeing people. Now this war has been going on for years she probably feels like a ghost. No one care about the important people anymore. Kamal Hadely has been pushed aside and skilled soldiers are being talked about in public.

Whenever I switch on the television, I see information about the war and soldiers who died on the front line. Never one Nought soldier was seen on the screen. It did not surprise me greatly.

It was rare if Kamal Hadely or any other man of importance was on the television. Sometimes I was glad, but sometimes I was disappointed. I wanted to find out more about Stefan Forshaw. Well, who doesn't? He is more famous than Kamal and he is half his age.

People must think Persephone is lucky, being married to such an important man, having so much money and so many people looking up to you. But how I saw him treat her when I was a prisoner made me think that she was the prisoner. I couldn't imagine her poor delicate self standing up to such a great man like Stefan. Even though Sephy is quite a strong being inside.

'But today, Sephy goes on a walk in the evening around the area mainly,' added Peter and he circled the large area around the Forshaw Mansion. I stopped thinking about Sephy and focused on what Peter was saying.

'When our spies have taken out the guards around her, that is when we'll attack,' explained Jude and we all nodded in agreement, apart from Morgan.

'No,' he disagreed blankly and we all turned to face him.

'What do you mean 'no'?' Jude asked quite surprised.

'I have a better plan.'

We all moaned after hearing what he had said. Plans and Morgan, not a good combination. Most of Morgan's plans fail and we are left fighting off a bunch of Cross soldiers.

'My plan involves not killing any guards, because they won't be in our way.' Added Morgan and he attracted our attention. After exchanging looks, I sighed and stood up so I was the same height as everyone else.

'Alright, Morgan. Let's hear it,' I told him and he grinned pathetically.

**SEPHY**

The cold stung my bare skin underneath my jumper and I wrapped my arms around my shoulders even tighter. Finally I reached the beach and after glancing around for a few minutes, I strolled over the wet sand. I slowly slipped off my shoes and wiggled my toes in the wet sand. Even though it was freezing cold, it felt nice and refreshing.

I looked around for Tracy, maybe I'm too early. I have been thinking about this meeting all day and I might have come earlier than 5 o'clock without realising. My eyes adverted to the screen of my digital watch. It read 5:01.

I glanced around for Tracy again but still no sign of her. Why am I getting so worried? She is only one minute late and no one arrives on time, apart from me. That made me think that I'm a sad person and I get so excited when I find out someone has actually arranged to meet with me.

My hand reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile. After I had dialled Tracy's number, I held it to my ear and waited patiently. Her mobile was switched off. That's strange, Tracy never switches off her mobile. Not even at night... maybe it's out of charge. The next number I dialled was her house phone and this time she picked up.

'Hello?' asked her voice.

'Tracy, it's me, Sephy,' I said with a shakey voice.

'Hey Sephy.'

'Um why aren't you at the beach yet?'

'What do you mean?'

-_Silence-_

'You sent me a text telling me to meet at the beach at five,' I said confusingly and I could tell Tracy was also confused.

'Sephy, my mobile has been missing for two days,' Tracy replied. 'How could you forget?'

My heart crashed against my ribs and I swallowed hard. She now remembered, Tracy had asked her if she had seen her mobile. She told Sephy that she thought it may have fallen out of her pocket or someone had stolen it.

'Hello Sephy,' said a voice not from the mobile. I turned around and the mobile dropped from my ear and onto the sand. I could hear Tracy's terrified croaky voice from the mobile's speaker.

'Jude,' I gasped as I stared at a tall dark haired man. I knew it was Jude, it had to be. He had the same eyes, and that facial expression he always wore.

'It has been a long time.'

'What do you want?'

'Oh I want many things, Sephy. The Noughts to win the war, a big house, lots of money, a pretty girlfriend...oh I almost forgot; and _you._'

My eyes slightly widened and I felt my lips become dry. _Sephy, run. Sephy run now! Now! NOW!_

I couldn't stand it any longer, I turned around away from him and began to run as fast as I could. The wind wasn't helping, it blew in my face and I had to close my eyes to stop them from watering.

From the darkness someone stepped out and grabbed me. They dragged me away back to Jude who had a smile printed on his thin lips. At the sight of him I began to struggle to get away.

'Oh Sephy,' sighed Jude still smiling. 'You'll never learn.'

With that he thumped me hard on the head and I fell back. Darkness swam before my eyes and soon I saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing.


	19. A New Guest

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

After I had watched Jude, Peter and Morgan exit my office, I felt a need to call them back. A fear was growing deep within me, how could I ever look Sephy in the eye? Imagining her weeping in her prison cell made me sweat and feel afraid for her. How would I ever be able to cope with seeing the real thing?

Fiddling with your possessions was a sign that you were nervous; that was what my Dad always used to say. And here I am chewing the lid of my pen and stabbing the paperwork in front of me with a ruler. I had never been so scared in my life, but maybe it is because I'm afraid of Sephy. When we met when I was a prisoner, I did admit to her that I feared her after all.

Sometimes I think to myself 'why am I so scared of her?' Sometimes I smile and tell myself that it is because she is married to _my _enemy. Well according to my soldiers the Crosses are the enemy. I tell my troops never to fear the enemy for we deserve to be feared by them. But I am afraid of the enemy, and the worst thing about it is that I'm afraid of a woman.

The door of my office swung open and I sat up in my chair immediately. First Jude strolled in like he usually did, head held high and hands on his hips. This meant they had completed the mission and Jude was very proud of himself. He was followed by Peter and Morgan who were grinning at each other. Their grins faded when they saw my serious facial expression.

'Persephone is in cell 109,' Jude told me and he rested against my desk. Part of me felt angry because she was locked up, but for some reason I felt angrier when I saw Jude scanning through the files on my desk.

'Good,' I lied as I snatched the files out of Jude's hand and spread them out in front of me on my desk. Peter wrinkled his nose when I gave them each a glare.

'To my surprise, Morgan's plan actually worked,' Peter chuckled and Morgan narrowed his eyes at the tall thin man who stood next to him.

'Oh did it?' I asked, pretending to be interested.

'Yes, he had stolen Persephone's friend's mobile and sent the young girl a text telling her that they should meet up at the beach.'

'That is when we struck,' added Jude as he banged his fist on my desk. My eyes met his and gave him a look which said 'what was that for?'

Embarrassed, Jude looked down and stepped away from my desk. Sometimes I think he forgets that I'm a Captain and not his 'little useless brother'.

'Impressive,' I mumbled to Morgan but I was focusing on the files in front of me. 'I like the way you think, Morgan.'

'Sir,' he replied and bowed his head to show that he was grateful for the compliment. The three of them left and my head dropped to my desk. I closed my eyes and let out a great sigh. I knew I had to see Sephy.

**SEPHY **

I had been locked up in this dirty room for about twenty four hours. My eyes watered occassionally and I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming a terrible nightmare.

I looked around the small room, the walls were dark and some areas were covered in blood. My body was curled up on a pathetic excuse for a bed. They call this a prison cell, do they? It isn't how I expected it to be. Truth be told I thought that there would be chains hanging from the walls and screams echoing in the corridors. To my surprise all was silent and I soon found out I was the only prisoner being held in this buildings.

My eyes adverted to the jumper I was wearing which was stained with blood... _my own blood_. I couldn't stop myself from bowing my head and crying quietly. It would be extreme luck if I ever made it out of this place alive. Actually it is possible that my family will not get my body back. I could be tossed into a ditch or a river and no one would know if I existed anymore.

Thinking these things only made me cry more. Suddenly someone began to unlock the door from the outside and before I knew what was happening, it was slightly ajar. Had they come to kill me already? I raised my head and narrowed my eyes at the figure in the doorway. I would never let them see how scared I was.

Then the figure stepped into the light and my heart skipped a beat. _Callum_. Hastily I turned away and wiped my tears away with the back of my head. I heard his footsteps become closer and closer to me.

'What do you want?' I asked with hatred in my voice. For a split second I imagined him grinning before raising a knife and thrusting into my back. My imaginary cries of death echoed in my ears and remained there for a while.

'I wanted to see you,' admitted Callum and the sound of his voice brought me back to reality. I wrinkled my nose in response. 'You haven't changed since the last time we met. It wasn't the best way to see an old friend in my opinion.'

'I don't care about your opinions, I don't care about your existence!' I spat at him as I shot a terrified look at him. Callum's gaze dropped and for a moment I felt sorry for him. Then my feelings faded when I remembered he was the one who organized my kidnapping.

'Last time I was a prisoner at your feet, now you are one at mine.'

'I will never bow to you, and I certainly will never bow to your damned friends.'

'Damned?'

'Yes, and you can tell them that.'

I saw Callum's pale lips curve into a smile which annoyed me. We were silent for a few moments until Callum turned away from me.

'I wasn't planning on staying for long,' he told me and I looked up at him.

'Good, then you can go now,' I hissed and he left without even looking at me. I wanted him to look at me just one time. I wanted to see his grey eyes and his brown shoulder-length hair. He hadn't changed in my eyes. He was still the young Callum I grew up with as a child. The young Callum who was against violence and hatred in the world. Now look at him.


	20. Jealousy

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

My life was slowly falling apart. Ever since Sephy arrived here my life started going down hill. When she refused the food we gave her, I would march into her cell and make her eat it. When Jude used violence upon her, I told him off and banished him from the grounds for a few hours. When Sephy started screaming and getting out of control, I was the one who was in her cell trying to calm her down. My entire life was around Sephy.

Others were beginning to become suspicious. They often wondered why I was always there for her. I began to grow worried, maybe they were starting to not respect me as much as they should. Even though if I was always there for her, they should be there supporting me no matter what. I am their captain and I always will be.

One day Peter came into my office with more paperwork. He dropped it on my desk and grinned when he saw me groan.

'Our plan is working,' he told me with a grin still on his face. I sat up in my chair, eager to know what he meant.

'What?' I asked, hoping he would tell me and not waste my time.

'Stefan Forshaw wants his wife back and agrees to return Ricardo alive if we return Sephy alive.'

I pursed my lips and looked down at the pile of paperwork in front of me. It was smaller than I thought it was.

'Then we cannot keep him waiting,' I finally said with a smile.

'Great!' Exclaimed Peter after returning my smile. He was about to leave until something entered his mind.

'Umm Callum,' he began and I looked up from my paperwork. 'What is wrong with you recently? You don't seem too god.'

We stared at each other for a moment and I soon broke it by looking down and sighing.

'It's Sephy,' I admitted to my surprise. Peter's brow lowered in confusion.

'What about her?' He asked confusingly.

'We knew each other when I was young before the war. She was my closest friend.' Peter seemed shocked and I wasn't surprised.

'You were friends with her? How? Her father is Kamal Hadely.'

'My Mum used to be her nurse, we would play together. And when my Mum was sa- when she left, we carried on meeting up in secret.'

'Were you together?'

I gave him a confused look and he bit his pale dry bottom lip.

'Like together _together_,' he muttered and I knew what he meant. My lips slightly parted at his question. Were we together? We had kissed a couple of times but none of us actually knew if we were together or not.

'No,' I decided and he let out a quiet 'oh'.

'When the war began I told her we couldn't be friends and that we shouldn't see each other anymore,' I carried on.

'I take it she wasn't very happy with that?' Sighed Peter as he tapped his fingers on my desk.

'She left in tears, and now I have a feeling she hates me.'

'I wouldn't blame her.'

'Did you have any strong feelings for her?'

I looked up at Peter in shock. What kind of question was that? And such words coming from Peter, I never knew he knew stuff about feelings. There was no point of lying anymore, I had told him most of the story.

'Yes,' I finally admitted and Peter wasn't that surprised.

'Listen, Peter, you must never tell anyone of this. Do you understand me? _Never_,' I added and Peter nodded in agreement.

'Oh of course, Callum. I would never,' Peter smiled and I smiled back.

But my smile faded when I saw Becky in the doorway. How long had she been there? Long enough, her mouth was open and there were tears in her eyes. Peter turned around and at the sight of her he swore.

'Becky-' I began but she was already running down the corridor. Immediately I jumped to my feet and chased after her, calling her name. Soon she was out of my sight and I gave up on running. Would she tell the others? She must be upset and angry. If she was neither, I would be quite surprised.

**SEPHY**

I sat on my bed while singing quietly to myself even though I sounded horrible. For some reason it comforted me in these dark times.

Suddenly the door was being unlocked and it swung open before clashing against the wall. A medium-sized girl around Callum's age with blonde hair and angry eyes stood in the doorway. She rushed over to me and slapped me across the face.

The shock of it left my speechless and I felt tears form in my eyes.

'You bitch!' She screamed as she punched me in my stomach. The pain sent shivers down my spine and I clasped my arms around my belly, hoping that would help. Instead she moved to my face and soon my nose was bleeding. I didn't even know this girl, yet she was beating me up like there was no tomorrow.

'What are you doing?' I managed between my screams and cries.

'You whore!' She screeched in response as she slapped my face again. I fell back onto the bed with my hands covering my red and sore face. 'You bloody dagger bitch!'

She climbed onto the bed and started punching me again and again. I let out screams of pain and tried to fight back. But she was much angrier and much stronger.

She grabbed me by the hair and hurled me up by it. From there she started slapping my face again but stopped when I spat in her eye. At first I felt quite proud of myself but she began hitting me again and even harder. Her hand grabbed a bunch of my hair again and smashed my head against the wall.

'You think you can have anyone!' Yelled the mysterious girl and she smashed my head against the wall again.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' I cried with tears rolling down my face.

'First Callum -head smashed against the wall again- now Stefan!' And she smashed my head against the wall for the final time. At first I thought I was going to have brain damage.

'Callum?' I managed through my tears.

'Yes, Callum!'

'I don't know what you're-'

Callum and Peter ran into the room and immediately Callum grabbed this crazy girl by the arms. He pulled her back and held her against the wall.

'Becky, stop!' He told her but she tried to hit me again. But Callum was much stronger and I was grateful for that. He told her to stop again but she ignored him. Only when he screamed in her face she stopped and stared at him before bursting into tears.

'Oh, boo,' sighed Peter quietly but loud enough for me to hear. 'I love a good girl fight.'

'It wasn't a fight!' Snapped this 'Becky'. Her hair was very messy and her face was bright red like a tomato. 'I was beating her up. AND I'M NOT FINISHED!'

A shiver ran down my spine at her words and the pitch of her angry voice.

'I'll go get the First Aid kit, shall I?' Mumbled Peter before leaving the room.

'Yeah you better!' Spat Becky again and I felt like telling her to shut up but I was in too much pain.

'That's enough, Becky!' Yelled Callum and she stopped.

'Oh brave Callum, here to save the day for Sephy once again. Her knight in shining armour!' Hissed Becky through her gritted teeth.

What. The. Hell.

'Shut up, Becky,' Callum hissed back. 'Stefan doesn't want his wife back HALF DEAD, does he?'

Becky fell quiet and I looked away from the two of them. So I was going to be returned to Stefan like an object. Should I rejoice?

'I'm sorry you had to hear all that in my office,' sighed Callum as he looked down. 'I shouldn't have been so stupid.'

What did she hear? I was now suddenly eager to know and I began paying attention to their conversation.

'How could you?' Sobbed Becky quietly. 'You care so much for her but you don't for me.'

'I do care for you,' said Callum.

'No you don't. I tried to speak to you about what happened that night. But you always ignored me!'

Callum's gaze dropped and he sighed again.

'I'm sorry, I have been so selfish,' he mumbled.

'I was pregnant!' Cried Becky and Callum and I gave her a terrified look. Becky and Callum had slept together? And even worse... she was pregnant! Or is she still pregnant?

'YOU WERE WHAT?' Callum finally exploded. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I tried, you would never listen.'

Callum's gaze dropped to her perfectly flat stomach, expecting to see a small bump. Becky realised this and started crying again.

'I had an abortion, but I wanted you to be there. I wanted you to tell me it was going to be alright. But you refused to listen to me. And I had to go through it by myself,' she explained with tears still rolling down her face. At that moment I felt sorry for her. Callum looked so shocked, I could tell he was ashamed of his self.

'I'm so sorry, Becky,' he managed but she only shook her head.

'Save your breath. There is no point of apologizing now.'

This was it, I seized my chance and jumped to my feet. Becky and Callum didn't have a chance to react because I was already out of the door. Peter was in his way back to the cell with a First Aid kit in his arms. He gazed at me in amazement and his mouth was open wide. As I passed him, I shoved him onto the floor with my arm and carried on running.

'Get her!' I heard Callum say but I was already out of the building and heading for the woods.


	21. Choices and Decisions

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

'Sephy, come back!' I yelled as we chased her out of the building. She isn't that stupid and I knew she wouldn't listen to a word I would say at this moment in time.

It was ridiculous. Why didn't we have those doors of the building locked? Maybe they were and she had hammered them open. In the distance I could see her long hair trailing behind her in the wind. Her legs were nothing but blur to my eyes because they were moving so quickly.

To my surprise she tripped up over something on the ground and fell with a tremendous thud. She was already bleeding enough but I'm sure that fall would have given her alot more cuts. Despite her pain, she jumped to her feet and disappeared into the woods.

'Get in there!' Cried Peter as he increased his speed. We ran into the woods and glanced around for her. Running footsteps could no longer be heard.

'She can't have gotten far,' I told Peter and he nodded. We assumed she would be hiding somewhere so we began searching behind trees.

For a moment I thought I saw something move and I heard shuffling. Immediately I pounced at the tree I heard it from. To my disappointed Peter stepped out from behind the tree and gave me a stare. I groaned quietly and carried on searching.

'Oi, you lot,' called a voice from nearby. Peter and I exchanged looks before running after the voice. When we arrived at the place the owner of the voice was supposed to be, we were face to face with Jude whose strong hand was clutching Sephy's wrist.

'Looking for someone?' He asked with a grin. Sephy's eyes and mine met for a split second. She looked dreadful; there was dried up blood under her nose and her bottom lip was bleeding.

We brought her back to the building without delay and threw her into her cell before locking it twice. Jude was now glaring at Peter and I.

'Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?' asked Jude furiously and I adverted my eyes to the floor out if shame.

'I have no idea,' Peter said truthfully with a shrug. 'I was on my way to Sephy's cell when she shoved me onto the floor and ran past. Then I saw Callum chasing after her.'

Jude's gaze moved to me and I was forced to look at him in the eye.

'How did Sephy escape, Callum?' He hissed with his fists clenched. I wasn't afraid of him, I just didn't know how to explain it.

'I wasn't paying attention to her,' I muttered with my head bowed. Half of what I said was true I suppose. 'I was talking to Becky.'

Jude was now looking around.

'Where is Becky anyway?' He asked and his words caused Peter and I to glance around.

'Here,' said a voice from behind Jude. Becky stood behind him, her face was pale but she looked much better than she did before. Her hair had been combed and her eyes were no longer bright red.

'And why does Sephy look like she was attacked by some animal?' Jude changed the subject. Becky and I looked at each other but she broke the stare.

'Bitch fight,' coughed Peter while smiling.

'Pardon?'

'Nothing.'

Peter was playing with his fingers and glancing around nervously. Thank God Jude hadn't heard what he had said or I would have to sort him out.

'Don't worry, Jude. We have it all under control,' said Becky with a slight smile. She was much better indeed.

'Good, Stefan wants his wife back _alive_,' growled Jude before leaving us in the corridor.

'Becky-' I began.

'Just leave it, Callum,' she interrupted me and left silently. I wanted to thank her for not telling the full story. But I also needed to apologize again and again until I no longer knew how to say the word 'sorry'.

**SEPHY**

Tears filled my eyes at the thought that I had the chance to escape this horrible place. To escape my death. To escape _Callum_. We had both done things we now regret. I married Stefan Forshaw, captain of the Cross army. Thinking that he would protect me from harm. But he only forced harm upon me and made me sad and depressed. Callum had slept with Becky, a girl who felt like she had been trampled on and chose to take it out on me.

**CALLUM**

'Why are you back so early anyway?' I asked Jude. He, Peter and I were sat on large comfy leather chairs in my office. He was meant to be visiting an adviser of Fidachi. We hoped he could help us in the Sephy kidnapped situation.

'The conversation was shorter than I had expected,' replied Jude blankly. He ran a hand through his dark short hair.

'And?'

'He disagrees with our plan.'

'Why?' Peter asked, joining the conversation.

'He thinks we should try to take Ricardo. He has some spies and they discovered where Ricardo is being held. The Crosses don't know that they know. He suggests we sneak into the building and have back up nearby,' explained Jude.

'I tried sneaking into the Forshaw Mansion, I got caught,' I muttered, reminding them of what happened the night I was taken prisoner.

'We have troops though, well Fidachi's adviser is giving us some of the best spies and soldiers in the world.'

Peter and Jude seemed quite excited but I was not.

'When do you plan to rescue him?' I asked, considering to let them go.

'Tonight,' replied Jude.

'Tonight? Isn't that a bit too soon?'

'Ricardo may not have long to live. They could be torturing him now.'

'Very well, and if your plan fails?'

'Then we hopefully will escape and return here in one piece.'

After thinking hard for a couple of moments I decided to let them both go and join the troops who were rescuing Fidachi.

'I will be joining you,' I told them and Jude's smile faded.

'No you're not,' he simply said and I shot a shocked look at him.

'Excuse me?'

'You can't come.'

'Are you forgetting who am I?'

'Indeed I am not, I am remembering how important your place is. You are the remaining leader of our army. If you get caught by the Crosses during this mission, our forces will be scattered and all will be lost. We can't allow you to be killed or kidnapped.'

What he said was true, I had to stay behind. Anyway there would be no one in charge of Sephy. Peter, Jude, Becky, Morgan and I were the only ones who knew that she was here.

'Fine,' I muttered, annoyed that Jude was correct and had won our argument.

'I'll get Becky and Morgan,' Peter decided as he jumped to his feet.

'And you should go see Sephy with the First Aid kit,' said Jude. 'She's probably bleeding to death in her cell.'

Peter and I exchanged looks and I had no choice but to agree with what Jude said. If Jude's plan didn't work out, the Sephy exchange plan would be the only remaining choice. We had to make sure she was in good condition and didn't look ruined.

Soon I was alone in my office. I stayed there for fifteen minutes until I grabbed the First Aid kit and the keys to the prison cells. Taking my time, I walked down to her cell and inserted the key to Sephy's cell into the door.

The door swung open and I stood in the doorway for a while. She lay on her bed with her eyes closed. For a moment I thought she was dead; until her eyes shot open.


	22. True love Never dies

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

* * *

><p><strong>SEPHY<strong>

He stood in the doorway like he was afraid to come in. What was he waiting for? And why was he here? He and his friend 'Becky' had already caused enough trouble for me today.

Finally he took a step into the cell and closed the door so I couldn't escape. He had learnt from his mistake. But I shouldn't be too proud of him, he stood between me and the door to my freedom.

'What is it?' I asked as I sat up on my bed. He turned around slightly to reveal the green First Aid kit his right hand was clutching.

After showing me it he walked over to me and sat on my bed. Immediately I moved to the other side and narrowed my eyes.

'I don't need your help,' I spat but he ignored me. He opened the First Aid kit and took out a white cloth. Before leaning closer to me he poured a bit of TCP onto it.

As soon as I realised what he was trying to do, I moved my head away from the cloth. Callum withdrew his hand and looked at me while sighing. Then he moved the cloth closer to my face. Hoping that I would stay still and allow him to help me.

Almost immediately I moved away and he withdrew his hand again. This time I could tell he was angry and disappointed. In response to my actions he threw the cloth at my face and looked away. The coldness of it stung the skin on my face and I grabbed it furiously.

I also threw the cloth at him with my eyes flaring. It hit the sleeve of his leather jacket and bounced off. Callum stared at his sleeve for a moment before taking off his jacket and scrubbing it. He was wearing a white vest top similar to the one he wore when he was chained. His muscles and shoulders were exposed like they were when he was a prisoner.

After scrubbing the sleeve of his jacket, he threw it aside and studied the cloth in his hands.

'Why won't you let me help you?' He finally asked and I didn't even open my mouth to speak. He dropped the cloth onto the bed and in response I reached forward and grabbed it. He watched me dab the scratch on my cheek with the cloth. It stung and I twitched when I felt the pain.

'Where are the others?' I managed to ask through the pain as I dabbed my cheek.

'Fighting,' answered Callum as he popped a grape into his mouth from a transparent container which sat on his lap. He offered me one but I only glared at him.

'I've known men like you my whole life,' I stated and he slowly shook his head without looking at me.

'No you haven't.'

'You think you're so different from a thousand others. Soldiers understand nothing but war. Peace just confuses them.'

'You hate these soldiers?'

'I pity them.'

'Cross soldiers die trying to protect you and your race. I think they deserve more than just your pity.'

I looked down and carried on dabbing my cheek with the cloth.

'Why did you choose this life?' I asked as I looked up at him.

'What life?' He asked before munching on a grape.

'To be a 'great' soldier.'

Callum looked down at the container on his lap before turning back to me.

'I chose nothing. I was born a Nought and I fight for what I believe in. My Dad and brother made me a soldier,' he told me.

'And you chose to leave me behind,' I mumbled as I placed the cloth back in the First Aid kit.

'It was for the best; for both of us. I became a captain and you married an important man.'

I let out a moan and began to play with my fingers.

'Money isn't about everything. I'd rather be happy and live on the streets than be rich but sad,' I sighed.

We sat in silence for a bit until Callum had finished eating his grapes.

'Why did you kidnap me? And what do you plan to do with me?' I asked sadly. Callum realised that I was sad.

'You'll found out soon enough. But no harm will come to you, I promise,' he told me with a comforting smile; although it wasn't very comforting. It freaked me out more than anything.

'When I left you, I didn't mean to damage you for life,' he added and I looked up from my lap. 'I only wanted to protect because I knew we couldn't be together during this war. When it was over I planned to find you again even if the Noughts had lost and we were to be executed.'

'Is that meant to be your apology? Do you expect me to forgive you right now and we'll both act like everything is okay?'

'It won't be okay, I know it won't be. But it's worth a start. I just don't want you to hate me anymore.'

'I'll always hate you Callum, ever since you broke my heart. But it's love and friendship which helps cover that up. Yes I still like you as a person _sometimes_.' I knew part of that was a lie. I liked him more than he thought I did.

'That's... comforting I suppose,' managed Callum as he turned his head to look at me. He half smiled but I looked away to avoid eye contact. I didn't want to fall for him like I had when I was a young girl. I could feel the child deep within me, wanting to break out and scream.

When I looked back at Callum he was staring at me. His brown eyes were staring into mine and now I couldn't look away. He had me right where I needed to be. He had me under his spell.

And he bent his head to kiss me. He moved so quickly, I had no time to even be surprised. Before I could make a sound, his lips were on mine and I could see nothing but his face, his eyes. His lips were so soft. Even softer than I'd remembered from the time we kissed when we were young.

I'd daydreamed so many times of doing this, until I'd realized that I was dreaming about something that was never, ever going to happen. And then the dream had been, not exactly abandoned, but buried deep where not even I could reach it easily. But now the world had turned upside down and Callum was kissing me.

His lips coaxed upon my mouth, but there was very little coaxing to be done. I closed my eyes. He had done this before, I had been forced to. I followed his lead. We were going to make this last forever.

'I love you,' I heard Callum whisper in my ear. But I could hardly hear him over the sound of my blood roaring in my ears. His vest top was already off and he cupped my cheek with one hand. All I know is that I love Callum, and no one can ever stop me.


	23. Exchange

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

* * *

><p><strong>CALLUM<strong>

Her tears were uncontrollable and I had no idea why. A few moments ago she was fine and now she was acting like she had been hurt.

'Sephy, what's wrong?' I asked for the tenth time but she ignored me. She already had her skirt and polo on but her polo was inside out. She stared at it with her liquid eyes before pulling it off and trying again. I decided to put on my boxers and trousers before asking her the same question again.

'Please, leave me alone,' she sobbed and I frowned. What had I done to upset her?

'Sephy, please.' I reached forward to touch her shoulder but she fell into my arms. After hesitating for a moment, I pulled her close and held her in my arms. Gently she let her head fall to the left and rest on my bare chest.

'It's alright,' I comforted her and she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

When the door started to be unlocked she shot up with her eyes wide open. There was nothing we could do; Jude and Peter strolled into the cell. Morgan and Becky remained in the doorway. At the sight of Sephy and I together, Becky's eyes flared and she turned and left the cell.

Morgan's feet were frozen to the spot even though I could tell he wanted to leave. Jude was staring at Sephy. Her polo buttons were not done up and she wasn't wearing any tights. But he was interested in her bright red eyes and the tears rolling down her face

'Jude I-' I began but it was no use.

'You raped her!' Interrupted Jude, his eyes flaring. Morgan made a wise decision, he left the room. Unlike Peter who stayed to see the drama.

'No I didn't.'

'Then why is she crying?'

My gaze turned to Sephy who looked away.

'I-I don't know,' I managed as I looked back at Jude.

'You absolute ass hole! You don't care about anyone else but your own selfish needs. As soon as Sephy is brought here you're crowding around her thinking 'oh I can fuck her next because I already fucked Becky!' Yes Callum, I know you did. And so does the rest of the frickin' army. You're a pathetic excuse for a captain,' Jude spat.

'Shut up! I don't give a shit what you think happened but I didn't rape Sephy.'

'Sure you didn't.' His sarcastic voice annoyed me greatly.

'Where the hell is Fidachi then?' I asked, changing the subject. He and Peter exchanged looks and his anger died down.

'Well? What happened?' I interrogated.

'The plan failed, the Crosses are better than we thought,' Peter mumbled as I put on my vest top.

'Is Ricardo alive?'

'Yes.'

'We'll have to go with plan B,' added Jude, his eyes met terrified Sephy's. 'But Stefan doesn't want his wife back _fucked_!'

'Shut up, Jude. You've made your point,' I hissed and he turned away.

'I'll contact the Crosses,' Peter murmured as he left the cell; followed by Jude.

Sephy turned to me and the colour disappeared in her face.

'What is plan B?' She asked me anxiously.

'We return you to Stefan,' I told her.

'I can't go back to Stefan. I can't!'

I took her in my arms against gently and she rested her head on my chest.

'Don't worry, Sephy. I'll come back for you. Not when this war has finished. I will find you again,' I told her to comfort her. And every word I said was true.

* * *

><p>The ride to where we said the Crosses would meet us was long. Sephy had fallen asleep and Jude kept giving me dirty looks. He think Sephy would tell Stefan about what we did before we handed her over to the Crosses. But I knew Sephy wouldn't... she just wouldn't.<p>

Peter was playing and fiddling with some electronic device which helped him to see how many armed Crosses were in the area. At first he could see nothing, just a black screen. He told us that was because we were not close enough yet.

Hours passed and Sephy had woken up from her deep sleep. There was only one window in the truck and that was on her side. When I glanced at her she was staring out of the window. Tracing the wet trails from the rain drops with her finger on the glass.

Finally we arrived and Peter's electronic device's screen flashed. There were five blue men on it who were supposed to be unarmed. We didn't know which one was Stefan, it was too early to say. There was only one red man which meant he was armed. But what could one armed Cross do?

Everyone else climbed out of the van apart from Sephy and I. I pecked her forehead and told her everything would be alright. With a slight smile printed on her face, she climbed out of the van and I lead her over to the Crosses. The sun was setting in the sky and there was enough light to see the Crosses' faces.

Ricardo Fidachi stood between two guards hand cuffed. A guard took the hand cuffs off his wrists when we reached them. In response I took off Sephy's hand cuffs and took her forward. In front of the Crosses was Stefan wearing a serious facial expression.

'Have you been harmed Sephy?' He asked and thankfully she lied.

'No, I tripped on a rock while trying to escape,' replied Sephy and through the corner of my eye I saw Peter smile to hold his laughter.

'If you're lying...'

'Why would I lie?'

Stefan grunted and nodded before signalling to bring forward their prisoner. Ricardo was shoved forward by the shoulder of a guard. Sephy began to walk towards the Crosses and he began to walk towards us. When they passed they exchanged hard stares. Ricardo joined our side and turned to face the Crosses. He was on our side again. Sephy reached the Crosses and was told to go and get in the car. After looking at me she followed her husband's orders and climbed into a black vehicle.

'I look forward to the day when I see you on your knees _again_,' said Stefan and I knew he was talking to me.

'And I look forward to the day when I see you on the scaffold,' I said back cooly and the enemy narrowed his eyes before turning and climbing into the same black vehicle Sephy was in. His guards followed him and we watched them drive away into the distance.

I hoped that wouldn't be the last time I would see Sephy.


	24. Broken England

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THREE WEEKS LATER<strong>_

**SEPHY**

My wide-opened eyes were fixed to the floor of the bathroom. _What the hell am I going to do? _Was the first thing I thought when I found out the test was positive. I felt the tears fill my eyes and later roll down my face.

_I'm pregnant._

And I know for sure that it isn't Stefan's baby. How could I be so stupid? Forgetting to take the pill when I got home. I had been thinking about Callum ever since I got back and what we had done but the thought of me becoming pregnant hadn't even entered my mind!

What would I tell Stefan? He'd be furious and beat me until I cried out for help. _The floor under my feet had disappeared. The only thing which kept me standing in this world._ _My eyes advert to my feet and I realise I am now standing on a knife edge. The blade piercing my feet and blood trickling down the sides._

The thought disappeared from my mind and I looked at the test to see if it was wrong in anyway. I would have to tell Stefan and I'll just have to beg for forgivness.

After wiping my tears away, I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out into the corridor. There was screaming and shouting outside. What was happening? I ran to the nearest window I could find. When I looked out I saw burning cars and building. Noughts marching and running around with posters saying they want freedom. _Nought riots_. I could hear guns being fired and I could see screaming families as they watched their houses being burned down to the ground.

Immediately I looked away and gasped quietly. I heard footsteps appear in the room and I turned to find Stefan.

'Terrible, isn't it?' He sighed and I narrowed my eyes. 'They will all have to be shot down.'

The gun shots were from the Crosses, not the Noughts.

'You can't shoot them all! At least lock them up,' I begged but Stefan shook his head.

'They may have killed innocent Crosses. They have burned many houses and buildings. Causing people to be homeless. The only price they should pay is death.'

'That's not fair.'

'Life's not fair. Why are you so defensive about Noughts? They kidnapped you.'

'I know they did. But the Noughts marching today are not soldiers and have not kidnapped me. Please don't do this, Stefan. I beg you.'

'Why were you in the bathroom for so long?' He changed the subject and I felt my heart miss a beat.

'Not now, please,' I whispered but loud enough for him to hear me.

'Tell me.'

'Stefan...'

I stopped when I heard glass breaking and a scream which rose in pitch before dying out completely, lost to the terrible atmosphere.

'What is it, Sephy?' asked Stefan, eager to know.

'I'm pregnant,' I let it out and Stefan hesitated for a while.

'That's impossible we haven't-'

His voice trailed away when he thought something and I knew what it was.

'They raped you,' he gasped furiously.

Or maybe he wasn't thinking what I thought he was?

'They had harmed you and you lied, bloody bastards!' He added and I heard his voice become angrier.

'No,' I told him even though I wanted him to believe it. Stefan gave me a confused look and for a split second I felt sorry for him.

'Y-you weren't raped?'

'No, Callum and I...'

My voice trailed away when I saw his face become red and his blood boil.

'Y-you whore!' He yelled and I felt the tears rolling down my face. 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!'

'No!' I begged him. 'Please no, not into that. I'll die!' I signalled to the window with my trembling arm.

'I don't care just GET OUT!'

He began to push me down the staircase as I screamed and begged him not to throw me out. He opened the front door when we reached the hallway and threw me out.

'Please-' but my plead was cut short when Stefan slammed the door in my face. I cried and cried at the doorstep hoping he would let me back in. But he didn't and I was forced to move away from the mansion.

I ran as fast as I could away from the mansion with tears rolling down my face. The smell of fire was in the air and flames crackled on buildings. Hooded Noughts ran about, looting and shouting about equal rights.

Through the corner of my eye and saw a group of Noughts force a screaming Cross woman down onto the ground. I turned and watched with a horrified facial expression. I watched them bash her over the head with a baseball bat until she stopped screaming.

After she had turned quiet, they turned to me and I felt my heart crashing against my ribcage.

'Get her!' One screamed and I immediately turned and ran. I could hear their footsteps close behind among the screaming and crackling flames. My legs moved as fast as I could and I had no idea where I was going. I dodged the flames, bodies and burning cars in my way.

Some other hooded Noughts saw me and joined the others who were chasing me. I was forced to cry out for help.

'Help me!' I cried as I turned a street corner. No one heard me and I cried out again, hoping someone would help me. The Noughts were still running after me.

Finally I reached a place where they hadn't caught up with me but they could be heard close behind. I ran into a ginnel nearby and hid there silently. The sound of them looking around startled me and I closed my eyes to stop myself from crying out. To my surprise they moved on and I opened my eyes._ Thank you, God._

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and threw me over their shoulder. My mouth opened and I let out a terrible scream as I struggled to break free. Before I knew it they were running with me down the ginnel with me on their shoulder.

'Please!' I begged, my pleads echoing in the ginnel. 'Spare me!' I watched the entrance to the ginnel become further out of my reach. As loud as I could, I screamed and cried; hoping to irritate the someone who had me so they would drop me and make my death a quick one.

My eyes closed and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks from my eyes. When I opened them again I was being carried down the beach, the beach where I was kidnapped and the beach where I spent most of my time as child.

Gently I was dropped onto the soft sand and I blinked my dark heavy eye lashes. My eyes were staring at a blurry image of a man standing over me looking in a different direction. When I blinked again my vision came to me and I realised who the man was.

'Callum,' I gasped and he looked down at me. I narrowed my eyes and thumped him hard. 'Why did you not contact me? Three weeks!'

'Sephy, once before I haven't contacted you for _three _years,' Callum told me and what he said was true. 'We've got to get you out of here. There's fire and danger everywhere. Why were you on the streets?'

'Stefan kicked me out.'

'What? Why?'

I took a deep breath and looked up at him with innocent brown eyes.

'I'm pregnant, and it's yours,' I told him and at first he was gobsmacked.

'I can get an abortion of course, if you want,' I added sadly and he shook his head.

'No,' he said as he knelt down to me. He took me in his arms and I smiled. 'This is our baby, and we will look after it together.'

I blushed and smiled and he leaned in to kiss me. Just his lips on mine was enough to calm the storm inside me.

'Sephy,' he began when we had finished kissing. 'Run away with me.'

'Where?' I asked.

'Anywhere, away from this war. Away from violence and death. We'll be together; you, I, and this baby.'

I smiled at the thought and nodded in agreement. He pulled me to my feet and we ran down the beach away from the violence and burning cars and buildings. England was broken and had been ruined by war.

This didn't bother me though, I was going to be with Callum. What could be any better than that?


	25. One Life for Another

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 MONTHS LATER<strong>_

**SEPHY**

'I don't understand this,' mumbled Callum with his eyes fixed on the bottle in his right hand. Our baby Callie Rose was being held in his left arm.

'Give it here,' I sighed and he handed me the bottle full of warm milk. I took his hand gently and clasped it around the bottle. Slowly I moved his hand to Callie's mouth and gently placed the teat between her bottom and top lip. Soon she began to suck and I looked up at Callum with a smile.

'You have to do it gently,' I told him still smiling and he smiled back.

'That's just because you're amazing,' he said with a grin and I rolled my eyes in response. He bowed his head and pressed his lips against mine.

'Don't drop her or the bottle,' I whispered between our kiss and he smiled. Finally Callie finished drinking and we removed the bottle from her mouth.

'Well done, Callie,' I smiled as I pecked her head before turning to Callum. 'I'm going to put her to bed, she'll be exhausted.'

'Alright,' Callum replied as he watched me take her from his arms and carry her into our bedroom. We had been living in this caravan ever since we escaped the Nought riots. We were away from everything, including people; because where people went violence went.

No one knew that we were staying here. No one knew if we even existed anymore. Sometimes I wondered if people were looking for us and hoped to find us one day. But it is very unlikely.

Gently I laid Callie in her crib and stroked her cheek gently before leaving the bedroom quietly. I joined Callum in the kitchen who was making us both dinner.

'Smells good,' I commented when I sniffed the soup he was stirring in the pan. He flashed a charming smile before going back to what he was doing. I set the table and poured some drinks for us both.

'Is Callie alright?' Asked Callum, trying to make conversation.

'She fell asleep straight away,' I replied and he smiled to himself.

'As always.'

'That's what babies do.'

Callum stopped stirring the soup and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and planted kisses on my neck. I couldn't help myself from smiling.

'Sephy,' began Callum. 'Do you ever regret running away with me?'

My smile faded and I looked up at him.

'What makes you say that?' I asked confusingly and he looked down at the floor beneath our feet.

'If you had stayed with Stefan, Callie would have much more than she does now.'

'I doubt Stefan would have let Callie live under his roof. And I'd live on the streets if it means I get to be with you.' I felt Callum smile at my warm words and I kissed his cheek.

Suddenly the door was bashed open and Callum shielded me immediately. Callie began to scream in the background and I wanted to go to her. But something was stopping me and my feet were frozen to the floor.

In the doorway stood a man heavily armed. He strolled into the caravan and was followed by many more of his kind. Soldiers. And then to my surprise, Stefan walked in and stood between them. He hadn't changed at all. Same eyes, hair and you still felt that dark presence around him.

'What do you want?' Callum hissed and Stefan's thin lips curved into a harsh smile.

'My wife,' he simply replied and a few soldiers ran up to Callum. They grabbed him by the arms and began to pull him away.

'No!' I cried and I tried to run to him. I pushed my way through the group of guards until I got to him.

'It's alright,' Callum told me and he kissed me gently before letting himself be dragged away by the guards. Tears rolled down my face and I watched him be dragged out of our home. Callie was still screaming in the background.

'Is that your baby?' asked Stefan like everything was normal. I didn't reply, I only gave him a hard stare. 'Girl?'

He could tell by Callie's screams and cries.

'You should tend to her,' Stefan told me and I slowly began to walk to the bedroom. The cries were coming from the crib next to mine and Callum's bed. I walked over to it and scooped her up in my arms.

Then I realised that Stefan had followed me. He was glancing around the bedroom until his eyes caught Callie.

'She looks like you,' he said truthfully but I didn't care about what come out of his mouth. I rocked her gently and she rested her head against my chest. Her screams and cries slowly died down.

'Please, give us back Callum and leave us alone,' I said with tears rolling down my face and into my mouth. The salty taste remained on my tongue for a while.

'You know I can't do that, Sephy,' he told me. 'He's a wanted man.'

'He doesn't fight anymore. He doesn't like war or violence!'

'He's a wanted man by _me_.'

I hesitated and stared into his evil eyes.

'We should get going,' he told me as he turned his back.

'I'm not going anywhere with you,' I hissed through my gritted teeth. 'And neither is Callie.'

'So Callie is her name. Well I'll make a deal with you, you come back with me to our house and you can bring your daughter. And I'll let Callum go.'

'You'll never keep to your promise.'

'I don't want poor Callie an orphan _yet_.'

I narrowed my eyes and he held out his hand.

'What do you say?' He asked and I chose to walk up to him. He smiled but I looked away and walked out of the bedroom. Even though my life would be hell, I want Callum to live. Just the thought of him being alive would keep me going.

* * *

><p>After I had finished unpacking, I walked over to the crib and looked down at Callie. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I glanced around the bedroom and sighed to myself. She would have a good life in this house. But she would have a life without her father.<p>

'Nice to see you've finished unpacking,' said a voice from behind. I turned to find Stefan standing in the doorway of the bedroom. All I could do was half smile and nod.

'Good, good,' he carried on. 'Because I have a surprise for you and Callie. A nice surprise, a welcome back present.'

'Is Callum safe?' I asked, ignoring what he had said.

'Oh, yes of course. My men took Callum back to the caravan and I told him what had happened. He wrote a letter for you.'

He waved an envelope to show me and to my surprise it was sealed; I would have thought Stefan would have opened it. I placed Callie back in her crib before pacing up to Stefan and talking the envelope. I ripped it open and began to read.

_Dear Sephy,_

_I know what you have done for me but you shouldn't have. All I want is for you and Callie to be happy and safe; even if I'm not with you. If you are happy with Stefan then I wish you all the best._

_I love you and I always will. I hold you in my heart until the day I die. And when I do, you will be the only thing on my mind._

_Callum_

This letter could not be fake. It was Callum's handwriting but I could tell it was a bit shaky. He must have been upset or nervous when he wrote this.

'Thank you,' I told Stefan before slipping the letter into my pocket and it did not seem to bother him. I would expect Stefan to want to know what was in the letter.

'No problem,' he replied. 'Follow me.'

**CALLUM**

Did Sephy get the letter? I hope she did because I meant every word and if she didn't get, my heart would break.

This morning Sephy and I had been together, smiling and laughing and playing with Callie. Callie was happy too... happy to be with her Mum and Dad. Now I pray that she will be happy for the rest of her life. Happy with her mother.

**SEPHY**

'Why are we here?' I asked confusingly as Stefan opened a door. I recognized this place, it was the police station. The place where Callum's Dad (Ryan) had been executed.

'I want to show you something,' Stefan replied as he took me through the door.

I stopped walking.

I stopped thinking.

I stopped breathing.

We were in the same place we had both sat at Callum's Dad execution. And Callum was on the scaffold, a noose around his neck.

'No!' I screamed and my voice echoed around. I turned to Stefan who's eyes were fixed on the scaffold. 'You bastard! You lied!'

I burst into tears and buried my face in my hands. How could I have been so stupid?

'Don't cry Sephy,' Callum called up to me. I could hear him because the place we were in was empty.

'I hate you, Stefan!' I carried on as I thumped him hard. 'I thought you were being kind. Now I wish you were dead.'

'Harsh words for your husband,' snapped Stefan and I screamed even louder. My eyes adverted to Callum on the scaffold.

'Callum, I'm so sorry,' I apologized.

'It isn't your fault,' he told me and I carried on crying.

'It was nice knowing, Callum McGregor,' Stefan said to Callum with a smile.

'SHUT UP!' I screamed in his face and he looked shocked. Then I turned to Callum. 'CALLUM I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND CALLIE LOVES YOU TOO.'

Stefan twitched with anger and turned to the scaffold.

'On with the execution,' he shouted and I pushed him furiously. The noose around Callum's neck tightened and he looked up at me with liquid eyes.

'I LOVE YOU SEPHY!' He shouted loudly to me. 'I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.'

'CALLUM I LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL!'

'SEPHY I LOVE YOU. YOU AND CALLIE ARE THE BEST THING WHICH EVER HAPPENED TO ME. I LO-'

The trapdoor opened and Callum's body dropped like a stone. My voice automatically turned into a whisper. All was quiet apart from the sound of Callum's body rocking side to side.

_I love you Callum._


	26. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_The streets are silent; they have been ever since the war ended. No one dares to venture outside their houses. They fear the brutal Stefan too much... we all do. He was once loved by all of us, now he is feared. I feel no pity for him because I believe he deserves to not be loved. Even I, his wife, will never love him and he knows that._

_After the Nought army leaders were executed (Ricardo Fidachi, Martin Brotherick and Callum), their forces were scattered and eventually hunted down and killed like animals._

_Stefan become the new Prime Ministerand ordered all Noughts to become servants or slaves. Apart from Callie, she was his shame and was hidden from the world. He could never kill her though for some strange reason, even though he tried once._

_She is my child; but a Nought's bastard to his eyes. Although she will be trapped here for years, I know she will be found and she will be great. She will be the one who will bring Stefan's power to an end. I put my faith in her even though she is very young._

_Callum will always be in my heart. I think about him all day and all night and I remember the days we had together. Oh I would do anything to live those days with him again and again. All that time I was away from him, I hated him. I hated him because I loved him so much and I could never love anyone else the same way._

_But those are the two main things which join together and become the key to one's heart._

_Love and Hate_

_-Persephone Hadely_


	27. Note From The Author

**NOTE**

* * *

><p>Hello<p>

Just a quick note from the Author:

I am thinking of writing a sequel to this story called Fearless. Callie Rose would be the main character. The story would be called Fearless. But I do not know if it's a good idea and if I should carry it on. I have made a sample of the story and posted it for you to read in the Noughts and Crosses catergory. Please review it and tell me what you think and if I should carry it on.

Thank you

-Livi


End file.
